Only Broken Angels Shed Tears
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: John is familiar with bruises, pain and tears, beacause of Mike. But when Drew eventually dicovers how John is being treated, he finds himself wanting to save the broken angel. Slash Morrison/McIntyre. Full story to You're Worth Fixing
1. Taste of Pain

**I finally did it! This couple had been haunting my mind ever since I saw them together, and I finally decided to make them a story. After seeing that there isn't alot of fics where John is written to his actual looks and his persona (which in my opinion is the submissive yet inncoent angel), I decided to finally write this motherfucker! i hate when people write him as a bitch, abuser, slut etc. etc.. this IS based off the one-shot i wrote called You're Worth Fixing so thats why some things may seem similar.**

**J****ohnny is my baby and Drew is just a Sexy Scotsman, so let's see how this thing goes! my first wrestling story, so sorry if i get a few things wrong. first chapter is short, i know. but im still planning this whole thing, so i'll make future ch.'s longer and better.**

**I wish I owned these guys, but Vince does unfortunatly...lucky bastard...**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

John stared in the mirror and sighed.

He wondered how many times he'd have to go through this. He bit his lip as he examined the big bruise on his cheek. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything new. He got hit when he did things wrong, and he got hit when he did nothing at all.

After a while, John realized that it didn't matter what he did. Mike just got a kick out his pain. He got off on it.

John just stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like trash. And he felt like it, courtesy of Mike. As he tended to the big bruise on his cheek, he thought about how much he regrets ever getting with Mike in the first place.

Back when they were a tag team, things where good. Mike was the perfect boyfriend to John. But then… things got bad. Whenever Mike got drunk… John didn't even wanna remember it. John felt his eyes prick with tears at the memory of the first time Mike _made_John had sex with him.

John wanted to forget it all. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew it would happen again. Whether it was when Mike woke up, or tomorrow, He couldn't escape Mike.

He wished he could go back to Smackdown. Away from Mike, away from the pain. But Creative had him in this feud with Sheamus, so that was out of the question until the next draft.

But when was that? In April, that's when. And he didn't even know if he or Mike would get drafted yet. John just shook his head and focused on the bruise on his face. He took out a facecloth and ran it under hot water.

He pressed the cloth to his cheek and whimpered as pain shot through his face at the contact.

_Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve worse. _John thought.

He shouldn't have made Mike mad. He shouldn't have talked back. He _should've _just kept his mouth shut. Like always. Mike got pissed when John spoke back. So John always kept his mouth shut unless Mike spoke to him.

Like a trained pet.

_Sit!_

_Stay!_

_On your back!_

Mike treated John like trash. Like a slut. Like a pet. And when you treat someone like trash, eventually they start to feel like trash. And that's how John felt. Like complete and utter trash. Three years of abuse and humiliation caught up with John.

Mike officially made John feel worthless. Mike made John feel worthless. Mike made John feel… dirty.

But the abuse didn't stop at the beatings. All the humiliation and put downs also made John feel horrible.

_Dammit John, I swear you're a fucking blond sometimes!_

_John you're just a jobber, so do you even try? _

_You should just stop eating all together, before you gain anymore weight._

_You're no good for anything! Why the fuck do I even keep you around?_

___John, you've always have been, and always will be all looks, no skill._

_You're nothing more to me or anyone, than a good fuck..._

He had to be honest, the last one hurt him the most. But maybe Mike was right. Maybe he was just a good fuck, and nothing more. After all, that's how he was treated. He was just a toy Mike kept around to relieve him whenever he ordered him to do so.

And that meant anywhere at anytime. Whether it was in the locker room before a show, the mens room in a five star resturaunt, or sometimes in the claustrophobic restroom of a plane, John was forced to suck him off, or let Mike fuck him whenever and wherever.

John can remember the words that Mike often said to him.

_On your knees, like the pet you are._

_You little slut, suck!_

_Why're you crying, John? You know you love it._

_It'd for your own good._

_You asked for it.._

_You were **begging **for it..._

John scoffed. He never asked for any of this. But John just couldn't stop him, no matter how hard he tried.

The brunette slid down the wall of the bathroom and sat on the floor, with the cloth still to his cheek. He was just happy that Mike had fallen asleep and he could just be by himself for a little bit.

John eventually got up and put the face cloth in the sink. He walked into den of the hotel room and sat down on the couch. John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was a text from Cody, as he was the only one who called him _Jojo._

**Heyy Jojo u up 4 drinks 2nite? **It read.

John sighed, wishing he could. But Mike would be pissed if he left for drinks without telling him or taking him with him. And he would be even more pissed if he woke him up.

**Srry man, cant tonight. a bit sore from workin out. **John sent the text that stated a lie and put his phone back in his pocket.

He felt like he was a puppet and Mike was his master. And that's exactly what was happening. John sighed and stood up. He needed to get out of this room for a little bit. Mike was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake up for some time.

He grabbed his key card and jacket before quietly exiting the hotel room. John quickly arranged his hair so it was covering most of the bruise.

He walked down the hallways, looking for the elevator. As he was walking, he felt someone slam into him, making the brunette fall to the ground. John whimpered as his cheek hit the floor, causing the pain to return.

"Oi! Are you alright there?" Came a thick Scottish accent.

John recognized that voice anywhere. Kneeling before him was Drew Galloway, aka Drew McIntyre.

"I-I'm fine." John stuttered as Drew helped him to his feet.

"You sure? And how'd you get that nasty shiner on yer face?" The Scotsman asked skeptically.

Drew didn't know why, but felt as though there was something wrong with John that went deeper than the bruise on his face.

"I-I'm sure. I… tripped over my suitcase." John lied nervously. He mentally cursed himself for not covering up his bruise before he left.

Drew's eyes roamed over the smaller superstar. He looked worn out, like he was ready to drop to the floor at any moment. The Scotsman raised a brow.

"You _tripped_?" Drew asked, not buying it.

John's heart started beating faster. He felt as though Drew could see right through him. He prayed that wasn't the case.

"Yeah. Listen, I-I have to go." John said and hurried pass the larger superstar.

Drew let him go… for now. Drew was still wondering where John got that nasty bruise on the face from. Who would even want to hurt John? As far as Drew knew, he was well liked on both rosters. John never fought with anyone backstage.

Drew frowned.

Come to think of it, John was usually soft spoken. He never bothered anybody. He was the same way even when he and the smaller superstar were feuding. Not to mention John was extremely attractive, and was not ashamed to say that he copped a feel of the high flying superstar when they were in the ring together. But never anything too serious.

Drew had more respect than that. Despite his personality on TV, he respected the superstars that where here before him. Drew was simply a gentlemen, as it was the way he was raised. And he had to say, he admired John.

He was impressed with the way John always kept a positive attitude no matter how many opportunities slipped through his fingers.

Drew had to admit that there was something off about how jittery and nervous John was. The Scotsman wondered why he was thinking so much about this anyway. It's not like he and John were friends. Acquaintances maybe, because of their storyline on Smackdown. But not close friends.

Drew shook his head and started walking to his own room. He had to stop thinking about this so much. A bruise on the cheek could mean nothing.

_Or it could mean everything. _Said a little voice in Drew's head.

The Scotsman sighed as he walked in his room. He shouldn't worry about this. It was John's business on how he got the bruise in the first place. Plus, it probably _was_ nothing. The two superstars weren't friends, so he really shouldn't care.

_I should just forget about it. _Drew thought.

John can handle himself just fine, right?

* * *

**Yea, i know. Poor Johnny! Drew is sorta suspicious. Sometimes, i tend to be vague and asume the reader knows everything. so if you want me to add anything, just tell me and ill do better next time.**

**Reviews are my crack, and im an addict, so REVIEW PLEASE! (My rule: The less reviews I get, the longer it takes to get the chapter out.)**


	2. Choiceless

**Sorry it took so long, I usually update faster. but good things take time. now, I'll admit to you this chapter wasn't the best ot could be. it's more explaining how bad John's situation is and having Drew's suspician grow.  
my chapters usually get better when the reall angst starts, and moe towards the middle of the story. so next chapter, things should start moving along and start happening. my specialty is tormenting a character, and i'll do my ebst to live up to that, lol. ya know, the REAL pain and torment and all that. im never good at beginning a story, so forgive me if i fuck up. **

**Vince McMahon...lucky bastard own that damn company full of sexy meat...**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

So many times, John wished he was dead, and this was one of them.

"Mike, stop I have a match tonight." John whimpered.

Mike had John pinned against the lockers in the locker room, making an attack on the brunette's neck.

"Ha, that's funny. You act like you a choice!" Mike barked and grabbed John's hair, making him cry out.

"Now, as I was saying, _on your knees._" Mike growled.

John realized that Mike was right. He didn't have choice. He never did. His face flushed red with shame as he slowly got down on his knees in front of Mike. Mike smirk stood closer to John till his crotch was face to face with the brunette.

"Unzip my pants." The blonde commanded.

John felt his eyes fill with tears as he lifted his trembling hands to unzip Mike's pants. The blonde sighed impatiently.

"C'mon, I don't have all fucking day." He snapped. John looked up at him and glared through his blurry eyes.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to make you." He growled.

Soon, Mike's awaiting cock was resting on John's sealed lips. Mike grabbed John's hair in a death grip, making the brunette open his mouth to cry out. As soon as his mouth opened, Mike forced himself down John's throat.

John struggled, but Mike had a death grip on his hair preventing him from going anywhere. Eventually, John gave up. Did he have a choice? Did John _ever _have a choice? But it didn't matter, because John had given up a long, long time ago.

"Suck." Mike demanded. John had no energy to fight, so he did as he was told, as usual.

John felt hot tears glide down his face as he followed Mike's orders. He felt many things when his hateful lover made him do this, but most of all, he felt dirty. He felt like a disgrace for a human being.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else but here. He tried to imagine being in the arms of someone who loved him, and not in the hands who hated him, but loved his body, and _only _his body.

But no one loved him. Mike made that very clear. Who would want someone so dirty? So disgusting? So weak? John couldn't blame anybody who found him disgraceful.

So he just let Mike use his mouth. If Mike commanded him to do something, he did it. No questions asked. Not only because it was almost programmed in his brain, but because if he disobeyed, he would get ten times worse than he already endured.

Mike moaned sickly as he basically fucked John's mouth. The smaller brunette struggled to breath with how far Mike shoved himself down his throat.

"Such a velvet throat…" Mike moaned.

John shuddered. That was the only kind of praise he received from the blonde.

_Such a velvet throat._

_I'm surprised that ass is still tight._

_My slutty little pet..._

John felt disgust eat him alive as Mike came down his throat. And he had no choice but to swallow every last drop of the other man's seed. Mike finally pulled away from John, shoving the brunette into the lockers.

John hissed as his shoulder hit the hard metal of the locker. But it just more pain. He should be used to pain by now.

He rubbed his sore jaw, feeling the ache he usually felt after this kind of treatment. He felt horrible. But he still had a match tonight. He didn't how he would get through it, especially since he was facing 4 opponents for King of the Ring tonight. But he'd deal with it.

He didn't have a choice.

_Ha, story of my life. _John thought bitterly.

He glanced at Mike and saw the blonde making himself decent. He was about to leave, before turning around and squatting in front of John.

He harshly grabbed him by the chin, forcing the L.A resident to look at him. Mike felt a sick twist of joy at the broken look in the brunette's eyes.

"Aw Johnny, you were _begging _for it." And with that, Mike left the locker room.

John didn't even realize he shaking. His whole body was vibrating with fear and sickness. He rested his head against the locker, closing his eyes. At least his match was towards the end of the night.

But that time would fly quickly. It always did in this business. But sometimes, it seemed to drag on forever, just like his life. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to just end it. But he didn't the guts to do that.

Even if, as John believed, no one loved him.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. He turned his head, and in walked Drew. The tall man frowned as he took a look at John.

"John? Are you alright?" Drew asked, concerned.

John let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm fine… just fine." John said quietly.

"You sure don't look like it." Drew said softly.

The Scot moved to sit across from where John sat on the floor.

"Just feeling a little sick." John said as he pulled his legs to his chest. Well, at least it wasn't a whole lie. He _did _feel sick.

"You look like you came from hell. You're shaking." Drew said gently.

John sighed sadly, and tried to stop is instinctive shaking.

"Yeah, something like that." John said, looking down as he played with the fur on his wrestling trunks.

The smaller brunette felt confused… why did Drew care so much? But Drew didn't even know the answer to that question himself.

The door opened and one of backstage workers popped in the door way.

"Mr. Galloway you're up next." The man said.

Drew sighed and looked back at John.

"Well, I guess I have to go." The Scotsman said and smiled softly at John.

John watched as Drew left the locker room. He had to be honest; he kind of liked the other man's company. He didn't get a lot of chances to be with his friends without Mike around. And Drew had a very calming aura about him that made John feel relaxed.

Something he wasn't used to feeling. He was either feeling anxiety or fear almost all the time. He wondered how the hell he built up enough strength to beat Sheamus at Survivor Series.

John sighed and got up to his feet. He walked over to a full length mirror. He looked like a hot mess. He fixed his wrestling gear and grabbed a comb from his bag, fixing his hair. He was glad that Mike didn't hit him before the show.

He didn't have anything to cover up the bruises if he did. He stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the man that stared back. The man three years ago was always cheerful, always laughing… just happy.

But now he was just the opposite.

John sighed, defeated, and turned away from the mirror. Now all he felt, was hopeless.

Drew sensed something was off with John. The look in John's eyes was almost scary. It was a dead and hopeless look. Drew didn't know why the high flying superstar always seemed so… so depressed.

The way he found John, on the floor and shaking, confused Drew. John seemed like the type of guy to always be cheerful and happy.

Drew sighed as he walked down the halls towards the gorilla position. He tried to push John out of his head for now, and focus on his match. But he couldn't.

Drew didn't know what was happening to John. He didn't know whether he was depressed or if John was just an unhappy person. But something in Drew's gut, told him something was wrong.

Something was very, _very _wrong.

* * *

**again, it'll get better once Drew finds out, THEN i can start getting sadistic and crazy, lol. yeah...i know im strange...**

**but all i want for you to do is REVIEW! pleease?**

**i hate begging but reviews keep me goin, so just DO IT AND REVIEW!**


	3. Late

**I plan on changeing the title, just so ya know. i feel like this story id moving kinda slow, so next chapter, im gonna start some action. btw. on SD, Drew flirting w/ Smelly Kelly? HELLL NO!**

**that lucky bastard Vince owns these guys, not me. everything is is my Imag-I-Nation.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

John cursed under his breath as he hurried down the hallway of the arena.

He was late.

Not a good thing with a so called 'boyfriend' like Mike. The blonde had left the arena already, but John was running behind. Mike told him to meet him at the hotel at exactly 11:30 PM. It was already 11:15. He cursed himself for staying in a hotel relatively far from the arena. But he didn't have time to scold himself for the mistake. Mike would do it for him, tenfold, if he was even a couple of minutes late. He just thanked whatever higher power there was that he hadn't had a match, so there was no reason to shower.

As if he had time for one.

John glanced at his watch. The damn minute hand was seemingly moving faster than usual. He scrambled for his stuff, quickly changing out of the cloths he wore to the ring to his street cloths. He grabbed his coat and jogged out the door. He hurried to his rental car and quickly hopped in. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot. He was thankful that there wasn't a sick twist of fate, that would so suddenly make his car break down.

_Please don't let me get a ticket. Please don't let me get a ticket_. Was the mantra in John's head.

If John got a ticket, and he was late, he was sure to get it. Mike got very pissed at little things like being late. As a matter of fact, Mike was very picky and particular about almost everything. Especially if it concerned John, or John's looks. Mike made John shave his legs. Mike liked smooth legs on his women _and_ his men. Now, that was something John could deal with. But there was one thing John really thought to be a pain in the ass, and insulting.

Mike made him wear color contacts.

John's eyes were in fact green. But Mike hated green eyes. No one, had ever seen John's real eye color. Hell, no one had ever seen the real John. So he had John wear contacts that were a brownish hazel. Mike had told John many times how hideous the color of his eyes was. When John refused, he got back handed across the mouth.

John never refused anything from Mike again.

And the list went on and on. Always tight clothing, even if they were a size too small. No sloppy sweats and he could never wear his hair in a pony tail. Any sort of bruising (whether from Mike or wrestling) had to be covered up, either with clothing or cover up. And _never _scream too loud during sex. No matter how much it hurt...

It didn't matter how big, little, stupid, painful or embarressing the command was. John just followed it, period. The brunette glanced in the rear view mirror at the unnatural color of his eyes. He sighed sadly before focusing on the road.

Mike had made John into _his_ vision of what the perfect man should look like. But John was not perfect, the L.A. native knew that fact. He knew that there would always be something wrong with him, at least in Mike's eyes. But he had to try… it's what Mike wanted.

That was the order that John was almost trained to follow, practically downloaded into his brain.

Make Mike happy.

But John, like many other things, didn't have a choice. Mike had to be pleased. Because as long as Mike was pleased, John would be bruise free.

John started fidgeting in his seat as he looked at the clock.

11:20

_God, you might as well just kill me off right now._ John thought dejectedly.

He finally reached the hotel. He scrambled out of the car and all but ran towards the hotel doors. He didn't bother with the elevator and used the stairs up to his floor, which thankfully was only the 4th.

He glanced at his watch again.

11:28

He whimpered to himself. He jogged down the hallway, looking for his room. But as he ran, he tripped and went face first into something hard. But whatever it was, caught him before he could go face first into the floor.

"Second time you've ran into me." Came a Scottish drawl.

John looked to see it was Drew who had caught him. The smaller brunette blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." He said nervously, afraid the other man would be angry, or worse... hit him. He knew Mike would have.

But Drew just chuckled.

"You in a hurry?" The Scotsman asked. John simply nodded, but was frozen in the Scotsman's arms.

But the brunette was confused. Why wasn't Drew angry that he bumped into him. Mike would have been furious.

"John where the fuck are you?" Yelled a voice coming around the corner.

John felt fear strike his heart like a heart attack. He quickly stepped back just in time for Mike to round the corner.

"Oh." Mike said more calmly, seeing Drew was there. "There you are, baby. I was looking for. I was getting worried" Mike smiled cooly at the two as he made his way over.

Mike made his way over to John, wrapping his arm around the brunette's waist, discreetly giving it a hard, painful squeeze. John bit his lip hard to not cry out.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Mike asked, his eyes going between John and Drew.

"Well," The Scotsman spoke up, "John and I just bumped into each other. Nothing more." Drew said, his eyes wandering to John's hands which her shaking like leaves.

_That's odd_. Drew thought to himself.

Drew frowned slightly at John's posture. The way John froze when he saw Mike. The way his hands started shaking when Mike wrapped his arm around his waist. It didn't add up. From the outside, Drew saw that they were a happy couple. Backstage at least that's what it looked like. But now Drew wasn't so sure. It seemed that something was deeply wrong. When they weren't in the public eye, John was a completely different person. Very skittish and seemingly filled with anxiety. Especially when Mike was around.

He looked in John's eyes. The smaller brunette's eyes connected with the taller man's. And the look John gave Drew, was almost begging.

_Don't go. Please..._

"Oh, ok. Well Drew, I guess we'll you later." Mike said, his voice dangerously calm.

"Yeah... I guess you will." Drew said, his eyes locked with Mike's in a hard stare. Drew had to admit that he was suspicious of the blonde. He searched Mike's eyes, looking for any trace of deceit.

Finally, Mike broke the stare and looked at the ground.

"Goodnight." Drew said, his eyes lingering on John's shaking hands one last time before heading down the hall.

Drew felt an unfamiliar tug in his heart as he walked further away from the couple. The tug told him not to leave the brunette. Drew didn't have a choice. The look in John's eyes, was almost a pleading one. Pleading for the Scotsman not to leave.

John felt himself not wanting the Scotsman to leave. He didn't know if it was because he didn't want to be alone with Mike, or if it was just Drew himself. Whatever it was, John found himself missing that calming aura that radiated off the Scotsman. But John quickly banished that thought from his head. Why would someone like Drew ever lower themselves to be around someone like John?

As soon as Drew was out of view, Mike pushed John up against the wall, and began his tirade that John expected.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Flirting with _Drew McIntyre_? Really John? Really?"

John whimpered as Mike held him by the throat.

"I-I wasn't! I tripped and fell into him, t-that's all, I swear!" John begged Mike to believe him. The blonde pursed his lips.

"Well, you always were a clutz..." Mike said, mockingly.

"Fine. You're just lucky I'm still in a good mood from winning the WWE championship. So I'll believe you, for now. And who am I kidding? Someone like Drew would never dirty themselves with a little slut like you." The blonde scoffed, his hand already starting to grope the brunette's thigh.

John sighed.

_He's right_. John thought. _N-no one could love me... no one could love me... no one could love a slut..._

Who would ever want him? But he could still wish...

* * *

**Ok, like I said, I'm gonna change the title. while I like the current title, it doesn't fit. So, if i change the title, don;t freak out, ok? ok!**

**Next chapter I'm gonna raise the bar, and im gonna try get graphic, more pain, and move this story along. hopefully it'll work! )**

**so, REVIEW OR YOU GET NADA!**


	4. A Life Like This

**I actually really like this chapter! I think this chapter finally started getting interesting! now THIS is my normal length for chapters. i usually almost never go under 2000 words, but in previous chapters, i was still trying to find out where i wanna go in this story. i have figured it out! so now i can really start moving along!**

**Ive been struggling with trying to make a connection between Drew and John, so im praying you guys feel it or something lol**

**Vince owns that company full of sexy meat. **

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

"John, get ready we're goin' out with Ted, Cody and the rest of the guys tonight." Mike said, coming though the door of the hotel room.

John sighed and got up from the couch. The last thing he wanted to do was go out partying. His body still hurt from the punishment he got from Mike last night, for being late and for supposedly flirting with Drew. John thought the punishment was pointless, but he knew Mike was simply just a sadist, so it didn't matter what he did.

But he knew better than to complain.

Mike came up behind John, his hands gently sliding down John's sides, before giving his hips a hard squeeze. A game that always fucked with John's mind. Go soft, and easy, before dishing it out rough and harsh.

"You're gonna wear that outfit that I love so much, right?" Mike whispered in his ear.

John shivered.

"Y-Yes sir." The brunette answered quietly.

"Good boy." Mike smirked. He smacked John's ass before leaving him to get changed.

John walked over to his suit case, pulling out the outfit he knew Mike wanted him to wear and started dressing. He slipped into the lacy thong Mike like having him wear. He put on the leather pants that fit like a second skin, especially in the ass. He slipped into a black dress shirt, folded up to the elbows that was fitted to his form. And finally put on the low cut snakeskin boots. John hated wearing real animal; all his ring attire were faux fur after all. But it's Mike wanted, so he wore it.

Yeah, he liked wearing tight cloths every now and again, but Mike always made John dress like some sex doll. He didn't wanna go out tonight, let alone dress in tight cloths he could barely breath in. (Forget going to the bathroom, if he unbuttoned these pants, he'd never get them to button back up) His body hurt, but like everything else, he dealt with it.

Mike came back in the room, a smirk on his face.

"Well, aren't you dressed like a little slut. Don't forget to straighten you're hair, you know I hate curls." Mike said with distaste. John nodded silently, grabbing his flat iron out of his bag and going into the bathroom.

John used to like the way his hair naturally curled at the ends. Not super curly, but just a natural wave. But Mike hated it, and convince John it didn't look attractive. When John finished straightening the curls out of his hair, he walked out of the bathroom. Mike licked his lips as his eyes roamed the brunette's body. We walked over, and let his hands grope John's body. The brunette suppressed a shudder.

"Maybe, if you're good tonight, I'll use lube. But you _better _behave. Got it?" Mike commanded in a whisper.

John nodded nervously. He knew what would happen if he didn't behave.

"Good. Let's go."

They were at the club, sitting at table with the rest of the guys. John watched as Cody and Ted were all over each other on the dance floor. He shook his head at the amount of PDA his friends liked to show. He didn't mind it, but he drew a line at dry humping in the middle of the dance floor.

"Here." Mike said, handing him a $20. "Go get yourself a drink, I'm gonna have some fun with the Bellas." John took the twenty and was more than happy to get away from Mike.

Drew sat at the bar. Cody insisted that he come, and well... no one can say no to Cody when he does his puppy dog face. He stared down at his Scotch before taking a sip. He turned his head when he saw John sit on the stool next to him.

"White Russian, please." The smaller brunette ordered to the bartender.

John sighed and stared down at the table.

"Why the long face?" Drew spoke up. John looked up, surprised, before smiling sadly at the Scotsman.

"Wasn't really in the mood to party tonight." John said. Drew nodded. He had a feeling he knew why. Maybe this was his chance to figure out what really went on in Mike and John's relationship.

"Did Mike make you come here?" Drew asked, a dark brow raised. John tightened his grip around his drink.

"Nah, I uh, just didn't wanna put a damper on his party." John lied. Drew nodded, but wasn't really convinced.

"Say, when did you two get together, if you don't mind me asking." Drew said.

_Why must he ask me about Mike, of all people. _John thought to himself.

"Back on ECW, in 2007. When were tag teams, we just... clicked. I love him." John said, forcing the words 'I love him'. But he after all this time, he had learned to lie to many people. But one person that wasn't fooled, was Drew.

"So you've been together for about 3 years? Impressive." Drew said. John nodded.

"He must treat you right, for you guys to stay together for so long." Drew said, testing the other superstar to see how he would react to his words.

"He treats me just how I deserve. And I'm in no position to negotiate for any more than that." John said staring down at his drink. Drew frowned. The last part of that statement was an odd thing to say.

"Then how come you don't seem happy?" Drew asked. John sighed.

"How come you care you so much?" The brunette countered, almost snapping at the Scotsman.

"Because someone has too." Drew said, looking John straight in the eye.

"Just... leave my relationship alone. Please... We have a great relationship." John said, when he was really thinking '_Get me away from that abusive asshole, please.'_

"Really?" Drew asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. He's just a little rough sometimes." John said, immediately regretting the words. Drew frowned.

"What do you mean, _a little rough_?" Drew said, almost growling the words. John quickly shook his head.

"N-Nothing, forget I said anything." John quickly said.

But he wanted to tell Drew. There was always something about the Scotsman, that calmed John. Even when they were feuding, and Drew was the rookie on the show, the larger man was always calm and collected. John even wondered what it be like to have the Scotsman as a lover. But he also wondered what it would be like to be punished by Drew. Would it be the same? Would it be worse? Or would he never lay a hand on John? The LA native really wasn't sure, but he did know, that when Drew was around, he felt safer than he did most of the time.

They may not have been close friends, but they were close enough for Drew to know that something wasn't right about John's relationship.

John looked at Drew, wanting so badly to spill. Wanted to tell him that Mike hit him and beat him to the point where he couldn't sit up straight. That Mike tied him to the bed and fucked him till there was blood completely dripping down his thighs. But he couldn't. Someone like Drew shouldn't have to deal with someone like him. He was beneath him. John was dirty, ruined. Damaged goods. He wasn't worth fixing... wasn't worth anything... at least that's what he was told, and eventually forced to believe.

Drew sighed. He looked around the club, looking for that punk Mizanin. The blonde was busy doing body shots with the Bellas.

"Let's dance." Drew said, holding out his hand for John. John bit his lip.

"But Mike-"

"He's a little busy." Drew cut off John, glancing back at Mike with the Bellas. John chewed on his lip before taking the Scotsman's hand.

Drew pulled John close as they danced to Goldfrapps' Ooh La La. John thought the Scotsman was a surprisingly good dancer.

"You can tell me what's going on, John." Drew said, whispering in John's ear so he could hearover the music.

"There's nothing to tell!" John snapped. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that big bruise on your cheek last week?" Drew countered.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs!" John said, almost desperately.

Drew raised a brow. "Really, now? I thought you said you tripped over your suitcase?"

"I... I... I just need you to leave it alone, please." John said, almost begging.

"I can't if you're getting hurt!" Drew growled over the music.

"I'm fine! Just stop!" John begged.

"Stop what?"

John shook his head. "Stop... stop caring." He whispered so low, Drew almost missed it.

"There is nothing wrong. Like I said, I'm not getting anything more than what I deserve." John said, before pulling out of the Scotsman's safe grasp.

The LA native was making his way back to the bar, when he felt hands grab him by waist of his pants, pulling him into a hard chest. John looked up into the eyes of a pissed of Mike. He looked furious, and John felt his body tremble. Mike grabbed John's wrist, dragging him out of the club and into all but threw the brunette into their rental car.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, grinding all on Drew like some cheap slut?" Mike yelled. John flinched, and knew better than to talk back.

He knew what would happen once they got back to the hotel room. For now, he just listened to Mike yell at him, call him names, the usual. When they got back to the hotel, Mike rushed them up to their room, pushing John inside so hard the brunette fell to the floor.

"You little, good for nothing whore!" Mike screamed as he backhanded John across the face.

He grabbed John by the hair, pushing him onto the bed. He climbed onto of him, giving John another slap across face Mike flipped the other man on his stomach. He had already taking off John's shirt, leaving him bar backed. Mike smirked as he undid his belt, taking it off and folding it.

John closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Mike brought his hand up, before lashing the belt across John's back, leaving a big mark that he knew would turn into big welts. John arched his back at the pain, tears escaping his clenched eyes. He wanted to beg the blonde to stop, but knew better than that. Mike kept at whipping the other man, and John lost count after 20...

After a while, Mike threw the belt aside. He flipped John over so he was on his back.

"You little cock-sucking, slut. Looks like I need to remind you of who you belong to." Mike whispered in John's ear, groping the brunette's thighs.

Mike quickly undid John's pants, pulling the leather material off, so he was now wearing nothing. Mike quickly pulled off his own pants, before forcefully spreading John's legs apart. He bit hard on John's neck, leaving a mark. A mark that showed John was not Mike's boyfriend, but his _property. _

Without warning, Mike harshly forced himself into John. The brunette's eyes widened at the pain. This pain, was a pain he'd _never _get used to. John felt tears stream down his face, and didn't bother to hide them. John tensed his body, which he knew would make it worse but he couldn't help it.

"Ah, so tight. I would think you'd be as loose as a hooker by now." Mike groaned as he thrusted in and out of John.

John clenched his fists around the sheets, trying so hard not to scream. He feel himself tearing, which really wasn't unusual. Soon, John felt Mike spill his load inside him. John shuddered in disgust. He felt worthless after Mike did this to him. He was just glad he didn't have to blow him tonight.

Mike pulled out of John, and the brunette could feel the blood drip down his thighs. He sighed, his body exhausted and in unimaginable pain. The beatings, the sexual abuse, the verbal and emotional abuse, was starting to get too much for John to handle.

_Maybe, _John thought. _Death is better, than a life like this..._

**I liked the ending sorta. but it doesnt matter what i think, becasue YOUR the one with the power to review! So please, just write me a little something to know that your still reading lol. i've been going through alot of ideas for this story. BTW anyone who wants to be my BETA, youd be making me EXTREAMLY happy. i just need someone for detail, polishing and grammer. soemone who will help me come up with ideas and what not. like id send them the chapter and they send it back kinda thing. anybody interested, PM me.**

**for now, REVIEW!** **please...**


	5. Transparant

**Finally! Ok, it's pretty long, I know. I think it's good, I dunno, you're the reader, so it doesn't matter what I think, lol. **

**Vince McMahon own that company full of sexy meat.**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

John groaned as limped backstage from his match.

Sheamus had really done a number on his knee. He told the trainer he would be fine. But his knee was screaming at him. The match went well, he was now the number 1 contender for the WWE Championship. He _should _be happy. He _should _be grateful.

But instead, he was petrified. He would have to go up against his abusive lover inside the ring. No doubt Mike would have a field day making sure John got hurt in that match, and have even more fun with John when they got back to the hotel room.

He was praying that Sheamus would knock him off the ladder. Praying that it would be Sheamus who would get that win. But he had no choice. He had to put on a show, and grab that goddamn contract.

He limped down the hallway to the locker room. Once he was in the locker room, he sat heavily on one of the benches, sighing in relief to have the pressure off of his knee. He when someone not so subtly sat down next to him He turned his head and saw it Mike smirking at him.

"Well, well. Weren't you the superstar out there." Mike said, his hand resting on John's knee.

John kept his head down, staying silent. Suddenly, Mike squeezed hard on the brunette's injured knee. John clenched his eyes shut and hissed as he felt the sharp pain intensify. Mike moved closer and whispered in John's ear,

"Now you listen, and you listen real good. You are going to _loose _our match for my WWE Championship. Are we clear?" Mike growled.

John nodded fearfully. "Y-Yes s-sir." There was no room at all for argument, there never is when it comes to Mike.

Mike smirked. "Good boy. Now, after the show, I'm going to a party with Alex. _You _are going to _stay_at the hotel. I don't need you embarrassing me. And when I get back, you _better _be ready for me."

Mike stood, but not before giving John a harsh kiss that made John's lips almost bleed. Mike left the the locker room, and John was glad to be alone. He was more than happy to spend the night without Mike. He knew he wouldn't be back until around 3 am. He'd enjoy the time he had alone before he came back; drunk and horny. John sighed as he rubbed his sore knee.

He looked up when the door opened again, seeing Cody walk through the door. The younger superstar smiled at his friend.

"Hey Jojo, you did awesome out there." Cody said with a smile.

John smiled softly at him. Cody was one of the few friends he trusted, but not enough to actually tell him what went on in his and Mike's relationship. Though, Cody never really did like Mike, and tried to convince John to leave him. If only he knew.

"T-Thanks Coddles." John said softly. Cody sat down next the older man.

"Hey, what's got you so down? You just won a shot at the WWE Championship." Cody asked softly. John shrugged and sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore from my match is all." John lied. Cody raised a brow.

"John, I'm your best friend. Don't lie. Is it because you have to go up against your boyfriend?" Cody asked.

Cody always thought Mike was a jerk, and that he didn't deserve the high-flying superstar. If only Cody knew how deep the problems were in Mike and John's relationship, if you could even call it that.

"N-No. I just... I just wanna go back to the hotel, take a nap. You go out with Ted and the others tonight, okay? Stop worrying about me." John said, forcing a smile. Cody sighed, but dropped the subject, getting the hint.

"Alright." Cody gave John a hug, which the other man returned.

"See ya later Jojo. Oh and one more thing, I saw you dancing with Drew the other night. You two looked good together." Cody said with a genuine smile. He really did like Drew, and always hoped that he and John would hook up.

John blushed and shook his head. "Cody, I think he's a little out of my league."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Why, because he's foreign? Please John, no one is out of your league. And plus, I think he cares about you."

John shook his head again. "I don't thinks so Cody. Plus I'm in a relationship. Why would he care, anyway?"

Cody shrugged. "He looks at you the same way Ted looks at me when I get hurt in the ring... Like he'd jump in front of a bullet for you."

John forced a laugh. "I don't think I'd go that far, Cody. That's a little over the top."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that it's a shame you're with Mike. And... I don't think Drew is gonna quit you anytime soon." And with that, Cody left the locker room.

What is that supposed to mean? John shook his head. Cody always did like to try and hook up John with other men. But Mike had John chained and trained, so that was never, ever going to happen.

John sighed as he thought about the Scotsman. When they first met, the first thing he felt was intimidation. Drew's presence made John felt 3 feet tall. But Drew had loosened John up the minute he showed his warm smile and softened his icy blue eyes. He was great to work with in the ring too, thought had been some... provocative pins, which Drew apologized for backstage.

John sighed and shook his head. No chance in hell would Drew ever look at him _that _way. He was dirty, and deserved everything Mike dished out at him. He was worthless, Drew would never want to touch him. He was still baffled by why Drew talked to him.

When the show was over, John had packed his stuff and was heading out to the parking lot. John looked up at the dark sky as he walked. Even if it was night time, he could see the dark, heavy clouds getting ready to release rain.

John sighed as he unlocked his rental car. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. It made a sound but then that sound quickly died out. John frowned and turning the key again, and again and again. Nothing happened. The car was dead. John groaned and banged the steering wheel a couple of times.

He was exhausted, his body hurt, and all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep. John sighed in frustration and got out the car, slamming the door shut. He walked over to the hood, opening it and looking at the mechanics of the vehicle. After 60 seconds he rolled his eyes and slammed the hood down.

He knew absolutly nothing about cars. He walked back around, pulling the handle to open up the door. He tugged, but the door refused to open.

"No, no, no..." John muttered as he kept pulling on the door handle in vain.

John cursed and kicked the door. Not 3 seconds after he did, the sky released the down pour it had held in all day. John froze as he was drenched in rain in mere seconds. He shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"What exactly have I ever done to you? Am I really that horrible?" John whimpered as the rain intensified.

He sighed and leaned against the rental car as he was soaked, feeling tears of fistration well up in his eyes. He closed his eyes. He went from frustrated to miserable. The brunette could never seem to get a break. He looked up when he heard a car pull up beside him.

The window rolled down and revealed Drew was the driver, a cigerette in one hand, and the other on the steering wheel.

"Need a ride?" The Scotsman asked, feeling sympathetic that the other man was drenched head to toe.

"I... I don't think that's a g-good idea." John stuttered nervous. He was always nervous around the Scotsman. He felt like he could see right through him.

"John, you're soaked. Let me give you a ride." Drew insisted.

John hesitated. He would be in _major _trouble if Mike found out he had accepted a ride from Drew. Then again, what if Mike came back early and John wasn't there?

"John?" Drew called out.

"Yeah?"

"Get in the car." The Scot demanded softly.

"Kay." John said quietly and walked around, entering the vehicle.

Drew put the cigarette in his mouthh to use his free hand and turned on the heat to warm up the brunette sitting beside him. He put out the cigarette, feeling inconsiderate of the man next to him.

"Sorry about the smoke." Drew apologized.

John smiled weakly. "It's fine." Mike smoked in front of John all the time.

"So, you lock yerself out of the car, huh?" Drew asked amused. John blushed and shrugged.

"Well, first the car died, then I locked myself out of the car, and now I'm soaked." John said, embarrassed that he was a walking disaster.

"That's happened to me before. Except it was snowing and it was in Scotland in the middle of the forest."

John chuckled quietly. The sound almost scared John. It sounded so foreign. He hadn't laughed genuinly in a _very _long time.

"Well, I'm not exactly good with mechanics." John admitted. Drew raised a brow before looking back at the road.

"Yeah? So what interests you then?" Drew asked.

John frowned to himself. No one had ever asked John what interested _him. _Most of his life he always had to please someone who never cared about him. Whether it was his father, or Mike, none of them had ever asked what John liked, or what he wanted. As long as they were satisfied, John's wishes or needs never mattered.

Surely Drew wasn't any different, right? Or was he? Honestly, John had no idea.

"Um... well... I like poetry." John said timidly, looking down at his lap. Drew smiled at the other man's shyness.

"Yeah? I like poetry, couldn't write it for my life though. You write?" Drew asked, genuinely curious about the other brunette.

Drew wanted to get info about how Mike treated John. God knows John needed someone to save him from that asshole, even if John was resilient the whole time. But what John needed more right now was a friend. Someone who actually cared if John was happy, if he was okay. Because it seemed to Drew that no one had ever taken into consideration what John wanted, what he needed. And what he needed right now, was for someone to care.

John blushed. "Y-Yeah, when I have time too."

Drew nodded and glanced over at John. The brunette's wet hair was plastered on his face. His cloths soaked, sticking to his perfect figure. Drew had never noticed how gorgeous the man really was. Drew quickly shook his head of these inappropriate thoughts. He was raised to be more respectful than that.

"Okay, so you write. Anything else?" the Scot asked.

John bit his lip and shrugged. "I read... a lot."

"Ah, so are you a bookworm then?" Drew asked amused. John chuckled quietly.

"Guess you could say that. I read a lot as a kid. Still do." John said softly.

The whole ride went on like that. Drew was able to make John feel relaxed, loosen him up. The stress and anxiety that John usually felt had slipped away the more he talked to the Scotsman. They arrived at the hotel after around twenty-five minutes.

"Thanks for the ride, Drew." John thanked shyly. Drew smiled warmly.

"Anytime."

John moved his hair out of his face as he undid his seat belt. As soon as the brunette's hair was moved to the side, Drew could see small faded scars on the older man's face. He could see a layer of cover up had washed away in the rain, revealing the fading scars that resided on John's face.

"John?" Drew asked wearily leaning closer to the brunette's face.

"Y-Yeah?" John asked hesitantly.

"Where did you get these scars?" Drew asked, frowning.

John froze.

_Shit. _He thought.

"I-I uh..." John was about to lie.

He was used to it, was pretty good at it by now. He had lied to tons of people about his and Mike's relationship. Drew shouldn't be any different, right? John should be able to look straight into Drew's light blue eyes, those amazing blue eyes... and lie.

John opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Drew's face was so close, and John felt so exposed it scared him. He couldn't do it. He felt like a deer in headlights. He was used to lying, he's done at least once to even his closest friends. So why couldn't he do it to Drew?

"I... I..." John stuttered, looking anywhere but the Scot's eyes.

Drew gently grabbed John by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Did Mike hurt you?" Drew demanded softly. John felt a lump form in his throat as he stuttered, unable to give an answer.

"Did Mike give you the scars?" Drew asked again.

John looked into Drew's eyes. It was too much. This man could see right through him, and he couldn't take it. He couldn't lie to him like he had about the bruise. There was something about Drew that saw right through John's lies and excuses.

John may have fooled everyone else, bu he couldn't fool Drew.

"I-I have to go." John said, pulling away from the Scotsman and quickly exited the car.

Drew cursed as he watched John go into the hotel. He had been close. But Drew had always been good at reading people, and didn't need a direct answer from John. With the way John had acted, he had all his answers now.

* * *

**Pretty long, i know. Well, I decided this was a step for John, he loosened up in front of Drew, HOWEVER, that doesn't mean he trusts him just yet. We have a long way to go, so if you wanna see what come's next, I suggest you REVIEW! Pleeeaaassseee?**


	6. 500

**Yeah, it took awhile but it's nice and lengthy, something really good happens at the end. I like to put action in my stories but that won't be happening for a few chapters. But I think the last chapter, Transparant, and this chapter are the best ones so far. Anyway I'm babbeling so read on.**

**If I owned these guys I would be a billionair... obviously I'm not therfore I own nada except my Imag-I-Nation.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

Drew sighed as he sat on the bench other lock room across from Cody and Ted. Ted wasn't on the show, but he always came for Cody's matches, therefore he was always here.

"Codes, I have a question for you." The Scotsman said, his brows furrowed together in deep thought.

Cody raised his brow as he laced his boots.

"Ask away." Cody replied in his charming lisp.

"You and Ted are good friends with John, right?" Drew asked, looking at the couple.

Cody cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Cena?"

"Hennigan." Drew corrected.

The couple nodded. "Yeah, he and Cody are really close." Ted said. Cody nodded in agreement.

Drew nodded. "Ya ever notice anything... off about his and Mike's relationship?"

Cody clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes at the thought of Mizanin.

"Don't get me started! I never liked Mike. He's can be a jerk towards John sometimes, god I just wanna slap that asshole in the face." Cody said, pouting. Ted raised a brow.

"If you slapped him, he would crush you, Codes." Ted said chuckling. Cody glared.

"Guys, focus!" Drew brought the back the couple's attention.

"I think... no I'm sure that their problems run deeper than Mike being an ass to John." Drew said lowly.

"Wouldn't be surprised if Mike hit him." Cody said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Well, unfortunately Cody, I don't think it stops at just hitting." Drew said just as quietly. Ted frowned.

"Did John tell you?" The blonde asked.

He was worried for John, they had been good friends for a while, and John and Cody were best friends. John was the only one who could keep up with Cody's energy. He didn't know how they would handle it if Mike really was abusing John. All Ted knew, was that he was going _to kill _Mike if this was true, that is if Cody didn't get to him first, or worse... Drew.

Drew sighed and looked at Ted. "He didn't need to."

Cody suddenly sat up right as if he had the most important question in the world.

"Drew, my question is why do you care so much about John?" Cody asked, brows furrowed together.

Drew shrugged. "Long story for another time, Cody." Drew said with a slight smile. Suddenly, Cody gave Drew a knowing smile.

"You like him don't you? Like I said before, you have that look in your eyes..." Cody said. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Cody, I think we have a very long way to go before we start thinking about _that. _And even if we did get John to leave Mike, John would be in no condition for a relationship, even if I did like him." Drew said folding his arms.

Cody frowned. "We? No, no, no. You see, John trusts me, but only to an extent. He would _never _tell me or Ted about something like this." Ted nodded in agreement.

Drew raised his brows. "And you think he'd trust _me_?"

"Drew, I may be a little dense and a little ditzy sometimes, but I'm not ignorant. If John wasn't so chained and wrapped around Mike's finger, he'd probably be throwing himself at you." Cody said animatedly.

Drew sighed and shook his head at his friend. "We'll see Cody, we'll see..."

* * *

The day had gone by quickly and it was past midnight, as John was making his way across the parking lot of the hotel. Mike had a meeting with Creative, but said that he had a 'surprise' for him in the hotel room. Mike's 'surprises' were never anything good. The hotel parking lot was deserted of people, his only company was the parked cars and the trucks speeding down the highway that was laid in the back of the hotel behind the eerie looking trees.

Being in quiet, vacant places like this made John feel jumpy. It was almost dead silent and any sudden sounds would probably send John into a panic attack.

As if on cue, a hand clamped down on John's mouth, preventing him from screaming something fierce. He was pulled in between two park cars. He was sure no one could see them as the parking lot was completely packed with parked cars. He was shoved into the sitting position against a black car. He looked up and in the dark, he could make out the face of Alex Riley.

His eyes widened as he struggled, but Alex quickly kneeled down and pressed John harder against the car.

"You know what my favorite thing about Mike is?" Alex whispered, a smile apparent in his voice. John whimpered behind Alex's hand.

"Mike _loves _sharing. Just loves it! Of course, you already know that, as he's shared many stories of the times he passed you around like the whore you are." Alex sneered.

John felt his body tremble as realization hit him. It was true when Alex said that Mike like to share him. Back at home when they weren't on the road, Mike passed him around to his friends like some cheap slut. He had lost count of how many men had violated his body.

"Now, I was going to wait in your hotel room, but what better way to take you then _right here. _On the cold ground of a parking lot, in between two beat up cars with no one around. Not that anyone would save you if they knew you were here." Alex laughed quietly.

If there was one thing he hated or feared more than Mike, it was being shared. With Mike, he knew what to expect. He knew what he should prepare for. But when Mike let other people have him, he had no idea what that person was capable of. He couldn't prepare himself and he had no idea how much pain he was in for.

John struggled even more. He would rather have Mike dish out the worse punishment from hell than have someone else violate his body. And Mike's worse punishment was beyond horrific, so that was saying something.

John was to the point of begging, but they were muffled as Alex still had his hand on his mouth.

"Aw, Mike was right. You _do _beg like a little slut. _This _is gonna be awesome." Alex smiled as he forced John's legs apart.

John's body trembled so bad he found it difficult to struggle against Alex. In the ring, he could take him out easy. But that was a show, it was for entertainment. This was brutal reality. This was his real life. There was very thick line between John Morrison and John Hennigan. Whoever said John couldn't act was a liar...

John let the tears fall from his contact-covered green eyes as he felt Alex's hand go into his pants, stroking him. But John had gone through this so many times that he stopped getting the unwanted erections that the action caused a long time ago.

"Mm, so warm." Alex moaned sickly as a grinded his hard on against John's thigh.

John shuddered, he wanted to die. He literally wanted to die, right then and there.

"Get the fuck off him, and _maybe _I won't cut off you're testicles." Growled a voice, making Alex jump off John and scramble away.

John took a few breaths through his mouth once Alex released him. He looked up and saw Drew standing above him, and he looked like he want to murder Alex. As Drew glared, Alex scrambled as far away from the two as possible, running across the parking lot and into the hotel.

For a second, John thought Drew was only here because he wanted what Alex was about to get. But that thought was quickly banished at the soft smile John could make out on the Scotsman's face in the dark. Drew squatted down in front of the grounded John.

"You okay?" Drew asked gently.

John shrugged as he wiped away his tears and tried but failed to stop his shaking.

"Hey," Drew spoke softly as he reached out, cupping John's tear stained face. "You alright?"

John shrugged again, unable to speak. But the shaking came to an abrupt halt as he felt Drew's hand come in contact with his face. Someone was touching, and he didn't feel pain...

Drew dropped his hand much to John's dismay and sighed. "C'mon, love." Drew said softly, as he helped John to his feet, puling the brunette close to his chest.

John felt a blush creep up in his cheeks at the nickname.

Slut, whore and other derogatory names was what he was used to hearing. Love? That was certainly a new one.

The two made their way across the parking lot into the hotel. He pulled him into the deserted sitting area in the lobby. Nobody was in the entire check-in area except for the two night employees working the desk, one worker asleep and the other half asleep. Other than that, there was no one there, the hotel's guests either in their rooms or out in the night life of the town they were in this week.

The two brunettes sat down on the couch in the sitting area of the lobby.

"John?" Drew said gently.

The shorter brunette looked up.

"What happened?"

John shifted in his seat. "Nothing." he muttered.

Drew frowned. "That is complete bullshit. Plus, you know you can't lie to me, so just tell me the truth."

John shook his head. "That's the problem! I can't lie to you! You have to leave it be, leave me and Mike be or..."

"Or you'll get punished?" Drew growled. "John, I can help you. I want to, 'cause lord knows you need it. But you have to tell me what's going on."

John stared at his lap, decisions racing through his head.

_You breathe a word of this, I'll torture you 'till you're dead. Ya hear me! _Mike's voice screamed in his head. Those were the words Mike had spoken after Mike first raped John. Those cold words had always hit John's heart like a heart attack.

"Please leave it be." John begged quietly. Drew shook his head half-heartedly.

"I can't." Drew whispered. He felt bad for putting John in this position, as he knew all too well what he was feeling. But again, that was a long story for another time...

John sighed. "Why do you have to read me so damn well?" John said, more to himself.

"You can tell me. Let me help you." Drew begged.

"I don't need it... I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you're help." John whispered.

Drew frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't you get it? I'm just so... so dirty, so ruined. And you... shouldn't lower yourself by helping me. I'm just fine by myself." John said, staring at the marble floor.

"John-"

"No," John cut him off. "I'll be fine..."

Drew sighed and grabbed John gently by the chin like he'd done a couple of days ago.

"John look me in the eyes, and tell me that you're okay. Don't run, just look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth." Drew whispered.

John looked into the Scotsman blue eyes. He tried to look away, he really did. But he couldn't. One part of him wanted to spill, another part still feared Mike's wrath, and a small part of him was afraid that Drew would do the same thing that Mike did to him. Gain his trust, before betraying him in the worse ways possible.

"I'm not okay." John whispered so low Drew almost missed it.

The Scot dropped his hand as he thought about the simple statement. John's eyes looked up into Drew's before moving down to his lap. Drew studied him for a minute. It suddenly seemed so obvious. The way he flinched when people would touch him in certain places. The way he always wore long sleeve shirts outside the ring. He could remember when they were in the ring together, the way he would flinch if Drew accidently brushed him in the wrong place.

"John?" Came a sharp voice entering the lobby.

John froze as he heard his boyfriend's voice. He quickly scooted farther away from Drew and stood up.

"H-Hey baby." John stuttered.

"There you are! I told you to meet me _in the hotel room._" Mike growled.

Drew frowned and stood up. "I think you're being a little hard on him." Drew said.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I've never been hard on him. He's my boyfriend." He was lying through his damn teeth.

Suddenly, Drew had an idea. He smirked and moved closer to John, stroking his hair.

"A little birdie told me you liked to share. I'm sure you're friend Alex Riley told you about the little 'incident' in the parking lot." Drew said as his hand wondered down John's back.

Mike raised a brow suspiciously. "Yeah..."

"Well, I only did that because... well, who wouldn't want a piece of this ass, eh? I apologize for being a bit rough with your friend, but I just... can't help myself around this little darling." Drew said with a smirk.

John looked Drew, hurt evident in his eyes. Drew felt a pang in his heart at the look on the other man's face, but he'd explain later.

Mike smirked, suddenly buying what the Scotsman was selling. "Oh, so want a piece of this slut, huh?"

Drew smirked back and nodded, leaning down close to John's neck.

"So, how much for one night?" The Scot asked, letting his hands roam John's body.

"Ya know at first I was suspicious of you. If you wanted a piece of John, all ya had to do was ask. First time for one night is always the cheapest; 500 bucks." Mike said with a smile.

Drew smiled and yanked on John's hair. He looked to Mike then back at John.

The Scotsman smiled. "C'mon love, This _will _be awesome..."

* * *

**Ok, so I know it's long but I like long chapters, lol. I'm just happy that my Jomo muse is relatively quiet, so he's not driving me insane... yet. Anyway, I got alot of reviews last chapter, and you have no idea how happy that made me... really, I was friggin ecstatic. As always, please, for the sake of the story and you're entertainment, REVIEW!**


	7. Trust Me, You Won't Regret It

**FINALLY! It's here! Thank you m' loves for all the reviews, they make me happy :D. I spent forever on this chapter, but you know that since you guys have probably been waiting a while, lol. I went to most recent Monday Night Raw show and saw it for real and yes... Jomo's ass is so much sexier when you see it in person. anway, i will stop rambling and let you continue.**

**Do I look like a billionair who owns the biggest wrestling entertainment company ever? I didn't think so...**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

John felt his heart drop at Drew's words.

He was just starting to think that Drew was different. That he was someone who actually gave a damn about him. But those thoughts were quickly washed away when Drew spoke the magic words; _'"So, how much for one night?"'_

So is that what he wanted the whole time?

Why are you so surprised? John thought to himself. You're just a piece of ass, just like Mike said. Of course that's all he wanted.

But John was completely oblivious to Drew's plan. Drew felt his heart break as he saw the hurt and betrayal spread through John's expression. He tried his best to look down and hide it, but it was still there. Drew would have to explain to John his true intentions once they were in his hotel room, away from Mike.

Drew kept up the façade and turned to Mike.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Drew said to the other man. Mike nodded and smirked.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind makin' a little video for me, would you? I wanna remember this." Mike said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

_Shit. _Drew mentally cursed.

"U-Um, I actually prefer to do this alone... if ya know what I mean..." Drew said, trying to come up with any excuse he could.

Mike nodded, understanding. "I get it. Well now, have fun..."

Drew grabbed John by the waist, pulling him towards the elevator in the lobby. As they walked away from Mike, Drew leaned down to whisper in John's ear.

"Relax, I'll explain everything later. I'm not gonna hurt you." But John's stiff posture and hurt look didn't change.

They finally reached Drew's room, a few floors up from Mike's. They entered the room and John went to sit on the bed, waiting for Drew to dish it out at him.

"John?" The Scotsman called out softly.

John looked up at the Scotsman, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Drew tried again. John just scoffed.

"That's what the all say." He muttered. Drew sighed and kneeled down to face John.

"Look at me." Drew commanded gently.

John hesitantly looked into Drew's sky blue eyes.

"I will not hurt you. I only did this so we could talk, without Mike or anybody else interrupting." The Scot said honestly.

John chewed on his lip and looked back down at his lap.

"You're telling me you bought me for 500 bucks for the night, just so so we could talk?" John asked skeptically. Drew nodded.

"You really did that?" John asked again, unbelieving.

Drew nodded again. "I had to get you away from him somehow."

John was very confused. Why would Drew just waste 500 bucks on him just to to get him away from Mike? He wasn't used to the attention Drew seemed to give him. He didn't believe that someone actually cared that much about him. His father never cared, and Mike hadn't been any different. Bottom line, John had never felt the... _love... _he should have felt a long time ago_._

"Why do you care?" John asked quietly.

Drew sighed, getting up to sit next John on the bed.

"Because I have a feeling no one ever did. And... if I don't, who will?" Drew asked softly.

John's eyes stayed directed to his lap. "No one should have to care. I don't deserve it."

Drew clenched his jaw. "Yes, you do. John, I know Mike's hurting you. And, I wanna help you, and don't say you don't need it because that'd be a bunch bullshit. So please, just tell me what's wrong."

John stayed silent. He still had a lot of fears, a lot of trust issues. And Drew knew that, more than anyone. John was still afraid of what Mike would do to him if to told someone the heavy, painful secret he had carried with him for three years. He was afraid of the shame he would feel if this information got out to the public. All this ate away at John, and he didn't know what to do.

"John, love, its okay." Drew whispered, trying to get the smaller brunette to talk.

John felt tears prick his eyes he bit his lip.

_Don't breath a fucking word... _Mike's voice repeated in his head.

John shook his head slightly, trying to make the voice go away.

"John..." Drew tried again, almost pleading.

_Not a fucking word... _repeated the haunting voice.

"It's alright, this is between you and me, it's alright." Drew tried gently.

John closed his eyes.

_Don't you dare..._

_Kill you..._

_Torture you..._

_My bitch..._

"I can't!" John gasped, the tears finally spilling over.

John took a deep breath. "I can't..." He repeated quietly, his voice so small and filled with fear, it tore Drew apart.

"Why not?" Drew asked gently.

John abruptly stood, running his hand through his hair, and started pacing.

"Because it makes it real! It makes everything so real..." John said, the uncontrollable sobs taking over his voice.

He felt ashamed for falling apart in front of Drew. He felt so weak, like a child who couldn't take care of himself, who couldn't keep him himself together. But Drew wasn't phased by it. It just made him more and more pissed at Mike for putting John in this condition in the first place.

"At least if I don't tell anyone I can pretend it's just some horrible nightmare. I can pretend it's only a part of my life, but in reality... they took away my life." John said as his pacing slowed.

Drew kept silent as he thought about what John said. He knew how John was feeling, but like he said before, that was a long story for another time. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and sighed.

"John you gotta tell me what Mike does to you. It's tearing you apart, and eventually, there will be nothing left. And... I will not let that happen." Drew said, looking John in the eyes.

The high flyer bit his lip out of habit as he met the Scotsman's stare. He still didn't know if he could trust him. He had been betrayed, violated, and hurt so many times, he didn't know if Drew was different, or like everyone else in his life who hurt him.

"John, I won't tell anyone about this, you have my word. Whatever you tell me won't leave this room." Drew said truthfully.

John swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Drew was already too suspicious to walk away. He might as well spill, because he was too deep into this conversation to get out now. And there was just something sbout Drew, made him _want _to trust him.

"John?" The Scot called out softly.

"Yeah?"

"Sit." He demanded gently.

"Kay." The smaller brunette sighed, before he sat on the bed Indian style next to Drew, facing him.

He looked back at the Scotsman. His soft eyes, and gentle smile calming John like it always did. It was a look that told John he wasn't going to judge, just listen. John would enjoy the effect while it lasted, even Drew ended up hating him at the end of his confession.

"When... When I was a kid, my father beat me." John started, staring at the comforter. He looked at Drew, but he kept silent and was simply listening.

"He uh, he never liked me, pretty much hated me. But my older sisters... he _loved _them. He prided himself on having blond haired, blue eyed, beautiful daughters to show off to his friends. Then..." John paused. "I was born. My mother died during the birth, and he always blamed me for her death. My sisters always told me my mom was beyond excited to have me, but... my father was less than thrilled."

John bit his lip.

"He wanted two daughters, that's it. But no, I was born, brown hair, green eyes, and male, everything he didn't want. He favored my sisters over me any chance he got, and hit and beat me at any reason he could come up with. But he _never _laid his hands on my sisters, only me. My sisters, Lilly and Leah, always tried to stick up for me, but it never worked. My father just... loathed me. I tried _so hard _to please him, but he was never satisfied. Then, along with writing, I got into gymnastics. He showed a little appreciation, but he never stopped beating me to where some days I couldn't go to school."

John closed his eyes, the memories hitting him like a ton of bricks. He shook his head and continued.

"There was one time, where he decided beating me wasn't enough. I was 12, and I-I had failed a class a school. And when he f-found out he um..." John's voice started to quiver as he continued. "h-he pushed me against the counter and... h-he molested me. It was the only time he'd ever did that but I never forgot. Never will..." John said, the tears trailing down his cheeks.

Drew discreetly clenched his jaw after hearing what John's father did to him. That disgusting man better hope Drew never, ever meets him. But he kept his anger under control and let John finnish.

"So eventually, I left home at 18, got work where I could and trained to become wrestler. I probably would have been a gymnast, but that took a lot of money, time and support I didn't have. And wrestling had always been a dream of mine. So as everyone knows, I won Tough Enough, got my contract and my life was perfect."

John looked at Drew, who hadn't shown any signs other than showing he was listening, and John appreciated that. John tried to calm his heart as he thought of Mike in his story.

"Then... Mike and I were put into a tag team. Mike... he had charmed me, flirted with me, did everything right. Within months of dating, I had fallen in love with him." John took a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. "After I voiced it, he said he loved me too. And I believed him." John closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to go into the worse part of his story.

Drew watched John try to calm himself. He knew not to say anything, that all John needed right now was friend to listen to him, as much as he felt anger boil under his skin.

"You don't have to continue." Drew said gently.

John shook his, exhaling. "No, i-if I don't do it now, I'll never be able to."

John continued. "You see, I was still a virgin when I was dating Mike. I always knew I was gay, part of why my father hated me was probably because he knew it too. I had fooled around with guys before, but never went all the way..." John took another deep breath to keep his heart under control.

"One night... I was coming back from the arena..." John started, going back into the painful memory.

_John walk down the halls of the hotel to his room. He opened the door, set down his bag and searched for his lover. He look to the left and saw Mike enter the room._

_"Hey baby." John greeted. Mike smiled and pulled John into a kiss as a greeting of his own._

_"Hey..." Mike said, smirking as his pressed kisses along the smaller brunette's neck._

_"Well, somebody is a little touchy tonight, aren't they?" John said with a raised brow, pulling away from his boyfriend. Mike chuckled._

_"I'm always touchy."_

_John chuckled and walked over to his suit case to put away his stuff. As he put his things away, he felt Mike's hands wander down his body and too his ass ass, giving it a hard squeeze. John sqeaked and turned around._

_John shook his head and chuckled. "Quit it, will ya? I told you I'm not ready for _that _yet."_

_Mike smirked and pulled John closer. "Well, I think you are." He whispered while pressing his raging hard on to John's abdomen._

_John gave Mike a stern look. "I'm serious, stop it."_

_But Mike didn't give up. He had waited so long to fuck John, and he was done waiting. He was going to have John, whether he was willing or not. He pushed John on the bed, and crawled on top of him._

_"Mike! I'm serious, stop!" John yelled, trying to move away from the blond. He was getting a little scared of Mike's behavior._

_"I've waited too damn long for that sweet, virgin ass of yours. And I'm gonna take what I want, whether you want it... or not." Mike growled, pinning Johns hands above his head._

_"Mike, what the hell? Stop!" John struggled even harder. Mike was really scaring him now. He had no idea what Mike was gonna do to him, though he had a pretty good idea. _

_John's body started to tremble as he felt Mike's hand grope his crotch, giving it a hard squeeze. He than moved his hand to John's hip, digging his fingernails into the smooth, tan flesh, making John cry out._

_"Mike please, stop it!" John tried again, but Mike wasn't listening._

___Mike took out a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket and before John could do anything, he was cuffed to the head board of the bed. John's eyes widened as t_he blond moved his hands to undo his pants, before unbuttoning and unzipping John's pants as well and sliding them down to he the brunette's knees.

_"Please Mike, stop it, please..." John whimpered as Mike pressed his body against his own. _

_Mike didn't listen. He didn't bother to take off his pants all the way, for he was impatient and wanted John _now. _He leaned down and sucked on John's neck, leaving a mark to show his dominance. John whimpered as Mike spread his legs as far as they would go with his pants being at his knees. He pressed his hands against John's mouth to prevent him from screaming._

_John's eyes widened as he felt Mike's cock press against his entrance. At that moment, John realized something. Mike never loved him. He didn't love John, he loved his _body. _That's what he wanted the whole time._ _John was not Mike's boyfriend, no. He was his property..._

John clenched his eyes as he felt the familiar feelings of hurt and betrayal eat away at him. Mike had always made sure John knew his place in their 'relationship'. John had always been his property, his toy. His life has always been treated like a game. Mike and his father were the predators, and he was the pray.

"For years, Mike made me into his vision of perfection; a trophy boyfriend. Some cheap slut he could show off to his friends. Mike always made sure I knew my place in our 'relationship'. Never talk back, always wear tight clothing, never wear my hair in a pony tail, and only eat what he tell me to eat. If he says jump, I'm not allowed to ask how high, I just do it or else..." John explained, trying and failing to keep his tears at bay.

Drew moved closer to the brunette, carefull wrapping an arm around his shaking frame. He was surprised that John didn't jump away. He just collapsed into the Sotsmans arms, truly not having the energy fight his touch. He fell apart, his pride had left him a long time ago. He felt the feelings of disgust eat at him as he thought of the memory. He wondered why Drew was holding him, but he didn't fight, and he didn't question it, for the Scotsman's embrace was too warm... to safe to fight.

"H-He t-took my v-virginity..." John cried, his sobs racking his body. Drew simply let him cry out all the pent up pain that he had been holding in for years.

"God, you must th-think I'm weak... dirty..." John said through his tears, ready to pull away.

"Hey, I would _never _think that. No matter what anyone has ever told you, I will never be disgusted with you." Drew said sternly, tightening his embrace around John.

John shook his head as he stared down at the comforter. "I just don't get why you care so much..."

"John, is it so hard to believe that someone could care about you because you deserve it?" Drew asked.

John shrugged.

"John, Mike is going to continue hurting you, and break you until there is nothing left. I will not sit back and watch that happen." Drew growled.

"Mike has no respect for you," The Scotsman continued, "because the fact that he sold you for a night just to make 500 dollars disgusts me. But I'm disgusted in _him, _John. Understand that. And what you're father did to you, it makes me sick that he would do that to his own son. You deserve to be _loved_."

Drew knew in a lot of abusive relationships, the person being hurt was fooled into thinking that they loved their abusive partner. But John didn't love Mike, at least not anymore. John _feared _Mike. John feared Mike more than death. Hell, death was probably a luxury at this point. But John didn't have a release. He had tried cutting once, but it did nothing for him.

He had contemplated drugs, but his career was the only thing he could at least try and enjoy, and he would never risk that. Then he had tried drinking the pain away. But the alcohol just brought back every painful memory, so while it may numb the physical pain, he couldn't take the vivid flashbacks booze always seemed to give him.

John didn't have a release. He felt the pain, _all the time. _No drug, drink or blade could take it away. It was always there, _Mike _was always there.

"Please, don't tell him I told you any of this. At least not yet. I have that championship match with him tomorrow and if he's pissed, I wouldn't put it past him to break my neck during the match." John said quietly.

Drew clenched his jaw. "Fine, I won't say anything... for now. But if he really hurts you in the ring, I will hurt _him._" Drew almost growled.

John chewed on his lip. "You really care that much, don't you?"

Drew nodded. "Yes, yes I do. I won't watch Mike treat like you just some pet anymore. You deserve better."

"You keep saying that, but I'm not sure if I'll ever believe it." John sighed and rested his head against the headboard.

He doubted what Drew said, but he felt so exhausted, emotionally and physically. He was tired of trying to hide everything from Drew, when it was obvious that the taller brunette saw right through the facade and the lies.

Drew had made it very apparent to John that he was not going to give up on him. After he had confessed everything to Drew, the Scotsman didn't judge him, and wasn't disgusted him. Instead, he held John, and made the LA native feel something he hadn't felt and an extremely long time; safe.

Drew saw the John was slowly starting to believe that he was genuine about being there for him, being his friend. And that he was serious about making sure that asshole Mizanin never laid his hands on John again.

John ran a shaky hand through hair and pulled out of the Scotsman's grasp.

"Thank you." John whispered, looking up at Drew.

Drew smiled softly. "No need to thank me."

The Scot stood up from the bed and stretched. "You should sleep, you had a long night. I'm gonna go out on the balcony and have a smoke."

John watched Drew go and walk on to the balcony. He was starting to really believe that the other man truly cared. He would hope and pray that in the end, he would not regret trusting Drew, though he doubted he would have any regrets when it came to the Scotsman.

Drew watched John from outside as he smoked his cigarette. He watched as he took off his shirt. He could see the faded or fading scars that took residence on his tanned skin.

_Such a lovely little thing. _Drew thought. _How could anyone ever hurt someone so beautiful._

He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked away from the smaller brunette and to the city view. He stared at the lights, then glanced up at the dark sky.

_Please don't tell me I'm falling for a broken angel. _Drew thought to whatever higher power existed in this world.

John was starting to trust him, and he'd be damned if he ever broke that trust.

And he would personally make sure that no one hurt John, emotionally and physically. He might be taking this too far, but he couldn't help it. He cared for John, and would protect him, no matter what the hell it took.

He sighed and took another drag of his cigarette.

_Yes, _Drew thought, glancing back at John.

_Broken angel indeed..._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, I worked SUPER hard on this chapter! I tried to make sure everyhting was perfect! I think alot happened in this chapter. I'm still wondering what to do next, but eh. I go with the flow when writing, I really don't plan.**

**But PLEASE, REVIEW! **


	8. No Idea, No Idea At All

**FINALLY its here! most of what I have to say is at the bottom AN, so lets just read on, shall we?**

**I own nothing, and we all know none of this is true...i think. Whom these guys share a bed with is none of my bees-guts.**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Drew walked through the empty arena of Monday Night Raw. It would be quite a few hours till the show actually started, but many superstars practiced their match in the empty ring before the show.

Last night, he had found out more about John than he thought John would admit. He honestly thought the older brunette would close in on him, and not let him in at all. He thought that John would keep everything bottled up.

But that didn't happen. John confessed a lot. Maybe not every detail, and maybe not the entire story. But he confessed enough, and Drew wouldn't ask anymore more of him. He knew how much it took for John to admit what was being done to him, how he was being treated. And he also knew it would be a very long time before John understood just how much he was worth.

For now, at least Drew knew what was going through John's head. He understood that John had been used and abused, and trained and chained his entire life. That was something that wouldn't break anytime soon.

But at least for know, John understood that he had a friend in all this.

Last night, Drew had watched John sleep. The smaller brunette had been fitful all night. Twisting and turning in his sleep, and when he started scratching at his skin, Drew knew exactly what was John was dreaming about. Drew had stroked his hair, rubbed his back, did anything he could think of to calm the smaller man down. And everything seemed to work.

And when he had to return John to back to Mike the next morning, he kept up the façade, and paid the 500 bucks. He didn't want to let John go back to that asshole, but he promised Jon he would not say a word about what happened between them last night, and he would be damned if he broke a promise to John.

He wandered into the side entrance, usually where Del Rio's cars came through. He was at Raw tonight for one person, and one person only. He stopped short when he saw two figures, practicing in the ring. He moved out of view and casually leaned against the wall and watched John and Mike practice their match. He frowned at the unnecessary roughness Mike used with the smaller brunette in the ring.

"Again!" The blond shouted.

John panted and leaned against the second rope, on his knees.

"But Mike… that was the fifth time. Can we please take a break?" John gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Mike growled and grabbed John by the hair, throwing him against the turnbuckle.

"You'll do as I say or else!" He snarled.

John whimpered quietly and nodded, getting back to his feet.

"What's going on?" Came a quiet voice behind Drew.

The Scotsman turned to see Cody, Ted and Randy with Cena in tow.

Drew sighed. "John and Mike."

The other four superstars looked on to the scene before them. Cena frowned as Mike slammed John against the turnbuckle with a lot more force than needed for the move.

"Why the hell is he so rough with him? Mike does know no matter what, he's not gonna lose the goddamn match, right?" Cena thought out loud.

Randy frowned. "He's a jackass, that's why."

Randy and Cena were also good friends of John. And Randy's hatred for Mizanin was no secret around the locker room. And Cena? Well, he did his best to ignore the asshole.

Drew clenched his jaw as he watched the Mike throw John across the ring. He growled quietly. He wanted to make Mike pay, but he made a promise to John. He wouldn't hurt John by breaking his trust, even if it meant he was getting hurt. But rest assured, he wouldn't, and couldn't sit back and watch John get hurt for long.

Cody clenched his jaw and moved forward, but Drew stopped him.

"Don't go over there. Trust me…" The Scotsman warned.

Cody huffed, but let it go. He knew that Drew would take care of it later.

John rolled out of the ring his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mike… I need… to take… a break, please…" John said in between pants.

Mike pursed his lips and groaned, irritated. "Whatever. Twenty minutes." He snapped and exited the ring, storming off from the empty arena to the backstage.

When Mike disappeared, Cody nudged Drew forward.

'Go.' The younger man mouthed.

No need to tell him twice, Drew made his way to the smaller brunette, where John sat on the edge of the vacant ring, leaning back on the second rope.

"Hey." the Scotsman called out. John looked up and smiled sadly.

"Hi." He greeted shyly and ran a hand through his sweat-laced hair.

Drew stepped closer and hopped up, sitting on the edge of the ring next to John.

"He was a bit rough with you there." He said softly, his jaw discreetly clenched.

John hesitated before speaking. "It's a championship match… h-he just wanted it to be perfect."

Drew kept his anger in control not only for his sake, but for John's as well.

"That is no reason to be unnecessarily rough with you." The Scotsman almost growled.

John shook his head. "No-no, it was my fault. I can't seem to do anything right…"

Drew frowned. "That's a lie." He said firmly.

John shook his head again and focused on his lap as he spoke. "Please, whether its in my career or in my personal life, I only seem to…fail."

Drew's frown deepened. "Do you honestly believe that?

John bit his lip. "Did, um... did Cody, Randy, Cena and Ted see what happened?" He asked, changing the subject.

Drew sighed and let the subject go. "Yeah, they saw."

"Can you… can you not say anything to them…please?" John asked quietly.

"John, they saw what happened to you! How Mike was so violent with you in this ring. What am I supposed to tell them?" Drew asked.

John shrugged and bit his lip. "I… I'm not sure. But you promised… you promised…" John said, looking up at the Scotsman, his eyes silently begging.

At that look, Drew couldn't deny this man a thing. "I did promise, and I will not break that promise. But John… you can't keep this up."

John sighed tiredly and simply stared at the floor.

"I guess," John whispered. "It's just easier to take it, than fight it."

And with that, John left the arena.

* * *

Later that night, John made his way through the arena for Monday Night Raw. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. He was _petrified _at the thought of going up against Mike in the ring to tonight.

He entered the locker room and to get ready along with the other superstars. He really never liked getting undressed in front of the other superstars. Maybe it was paranoia, maybe it was self-consciousness, or maybe both. Privacy was one of the things that Mike and his father had deprived him of.

John sighed and started to get changed. When he finished, he saw Randy leaning against a wall, looking a him curiously.

"John, I saw what happened in the ring earlier." The Viper started.

John groaned. "Of course you did. Listen, he just wants the match to be perfect. It was no big deal, really." The shorter man insisted.

Randy raised a brow. "Really now? You sure acted like it was a big deal when you begged him for a break. I'm you're friend John, talk to me."

John smiled softly. "Ran, everything's okay. There's nothing to talk about. Now, go find Cena, I heard he's looking for you." He said, changing the topic, something he was getting used to.

Randy sighed, and let it go. "Alright man. Whatever you say. Good luck tonight."

John watched Randy leave the locker room. He hated when Mike did these types of things when people were around, because then it raised questions. And John was running out of excuses. And all the lying was getting very exhausting.

John walked out of the locker room and walked into catering, which was pretty deserted. He plopped down in a chair and rubbed his temples. He honestly didn't want to wrestle tonight. But there wasn't a choice there.

His thoughts wandered to Drew. The man who seemed to believe John was worth a lot more than he thought he was. He didn't see what Drew saw, never have, and probably never would.

He thought of his night with the Scotsman. He had so much patience with John, never pushed him, didn't take advantage of him when they had to share a bed. Drew had acted like… a friend. A friend he could _trust. _Trust was a new concept he wasn't used to, and honestly, it scared him.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone clamped their hands on John's shoulders. He jumped and turned to see Mike smirking down at him.

"Hello _baby._" The blond sneered.

John shuddered at his boyfriend's voice. He kept silent, just like he should.

"Tonight, during our match, there's something want you to do. I wanna end our match… differently." He started.

John frowned. If they changed the match sequence, they could get in serious trouble, or get seriously injured. He looked up at Mike in confusion as the blond walked around to stand in front of him.

"I'm changing the end of the match. This is how you're going to end it. Basically, you're going to do starship pain on the _outside _of the turnbuckle into a table. I'll roll out of the way, you go through the table, and I'll give you the Skull Crushing Finale. Understood?" Mike finished.

John bit his lip and summoned enough courage to talk back. "B-But… I d-didn't practice that. I could get in major trouble, or I could injure myself. Why didn't you tell me when we were training? I-I… I don't know… if I can… do that. "John stuttered nervously.

Mike leaned clenched his jaw and leaned down, moving his face real close to John's. He smirked. "You'll do just fine. You are _going_ to do that ending, are we clear?" He growled.

John nodded his head quickly. "Y-Yes sir."

Mike smiled. "Good boy."

He stood upright, and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. When he saw nobody around, he lifted his hand and backhanded John across the mouth.

"But don't you _ever _talk back to me again!" He barked.

John cradled his jaw and nodded shakily. "I-I'm sorry s-sir."

Mike smirked. "As you should be. See you out there tonight, _baby._"

John felt his heart race inside his chest. He didn't know if he could do what Mike was asking him to do. So he had two choices:

Do what Mike told him to do, on live international television, and risk injury and/or his career.

Or, he could disobey Mike, keep his career, but receive a beating that could probably end his career anyway.

He decided to go with the first choice. He would rather have Vince chew his ass, and be on the sidelines without pay for a few months, than let Mike torture him all night long for disobeying.

John felt the nerves tear at him from the insides. He had never been so nervous. What if he botched the move? What if he injured himself? This was a huge risk. Maybe he could just skip the match all together. Come up with some excuse, anything! He just didn't want to go out there tonight.

He sank back in his chair, his heart racing faster, his nerves and fear getting the better of him. John took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Now was not the time to have a panic attack.

_Get yourself together dammit! _He thought to himself.

He tried and tried to calm himself but the panic seemed to take over. Tears threatened to spill over and he prayed that no one was watching. Those thoughts were banished when someone brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Ssh…" Cooed a familiar, accented whisper.

John's heart responded to soft voice and calmed itself down, as well as the rest of the panic that had raced through his body. The hand continued to stroke John's hair until he was somewhat under control.

John wiped his eyes and looked up into the blue eyes of Drew.

"H-Hey. What are you doing here?" John asked quietly, trying to collect himself.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay before your match… and it seems to me you're not. Care to tell me what happened?" Drew questioned softly, pulling up a chair and sitting next to John.

The smaller brunette sighed before speaking. "Well, I… um… Mike, he uh, he asked me to add something to our match near the end… and I said I didn't know i-if I could do that. And he um… he got pissed."

That was when Drew could see the big red hand print on the side of John's face. His temper boiled in the pit of his stomach. But for the sake of John he kept his fury under control; now was not the time to scare John with his anger.

"_Go maslach, maith do jerk rud ar bith as. Leomh Conas sé lámh a leagan ar rud éigin mar sin álainn, a pollasal._" the Scot muttered quietly to himself.

John wanted to ask Drew to translate, but he had a feeling he didn't really want to know.

"What did 'e ask ye to do?" Drew asked evenly, but the thickening of his accent was a sign that he was angry,

"H-He asked me to do Starship Pain on the outside of the turnbuckle, into a table. I told him I didn't practice that and I could get hurt or in trouble but I… I don't have much of a choice." John said, staring at his lap.

Drew didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to answer. Partly from anger and partly from just not knowing what to do. He guessed John would get in trouble with Mike if he didn't do the move, and he would get in trouble if with Vince if he did the move.

"I don't want to go out there. I'll lie, come up with an excuse, just… I can't do this match." John whimpered.

Drew sighed. "John…"

"I'm serious, Drew. I can't do it. Please don't make me go out there…" John whispered, the damn tears once again spilling over. He tried to stop them, but it was a vain effort.

Drew wrapped his arms around the small brunette as he tried to think of something to make this match easier for John. But he couldn't think of anything.

"Please don't make me go out there… tell them I was attacked, tell them I'm sick just please… d-don't make me g-go out there…" John repeated. Drew gave the high flyer a gentle squeeze.

"You know if I had that kind of power, you wouldn't even be in this match. But I can't… I can't do that. I'm so sorry." Drew whispered, feeling guilt form in his chest as he saw the sorrow spread through John's expression.

"Listen, you'll get through this match. Forget about trying to please the crowd, just… try not to get hurt. I'll be here when you get back." Drew said sincerely.

John smiled softly up at the Scotsman. "Thanks for uh… calming me down. Sor-"

"Don't apologize." Drew cut him off.

John blushed and simply agreed. "'Kay."

A backstage worker came rushing into the catering area, and turned to the two men. "Hennigan, you're up next." The worker said before leaving the two men alone.

John sighed and stood up from his chair. He gave one last nervous look at the Scotsman before going to fetch his ring coat and go out face his abusive lover in the ring.

"John?" Drew called out.

The smaller brunette turned around.

"Be safe." Drew knew the chances of John making it out of that match unharmed were beyond and pretty much non-existent, but he decided to just humor himself and John.

A deeper blush crept over John's face and he nodded, going along with it.

"'Kay…"

* * *

Pain spread through John's body like flames tip-toing on gasoline.

The loud chants of the crowd filled his ears, telling him to get up. But they didn't know. This was _real _pain. This was no longer for entertainment, no longer about pleasing the crowd.

On John's part, this turned into a match for survival.

On Mike's part, it was a match to _hurt _John.

John put up his façade for the crowd, and did his best to do his please and entertain them. But the hits and the punches had turned real. The audience in the arena and around the world thought it was all fake, like always.

But John's screams of pain were a brutal reality, and no one knew it… except Drew.

Drew watched backstage on the monitor.

He winced as he watched John fall on the hard floor. He knew… he knew those falls were real. He knew the punches were real. And he knew John's yelps of pain were real. On some moves, he looked away from John's pain. And on some moves, a small smile would grace Drew's face as the high-flyer fought back.

He chewed on his nails anxiously as the match continued.

"C'mon, love…" Drew whispered to himself.

John groaned and sat up from the floor, holding his ribs. He looked at the table, perfectly positioned next to the turnbuckle.

The grand finale.

The crowd's screams got louder, chanting him on. If only they knew what happened behind the scenes… John lifted himself to his feet, a motion that took more effort than it should. He looked from the table and back to Mike.

_Just get it over with! _John mentally screamed at himself.

He ignored the pain in his hip and his rubs and lifted Mike onto the table. He climbed onto the edge of the ring and positioned himself for the grand finale. He didn't know if he'd hit the move right or not. He didn't know if he'd get injured or not. He wished to death Mike told him about this earlier. He was acting on his best guess on were to hit the move.

He closed his eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. He jumped up, lifted his legs, and hit the move. Mike rolled out of the way just in time for John to crash right through the table. John's eyes clenched shut as immense pain shot through his hips and his skull.

His vision doubled, and the whole arena started to spin. He groaned as Mike lifted him up. He half-heartedly struggled, which was more of an instinct as he was completely out of it. His head pounded in his skull, and he knew the pain was about to get a lot more intense.

Mike positioned John for the 'Skull Crushing Finale'. He swiped his foot back and crushed John's skull against the hard floor. John felt tears cloud his vision, but the camera never caught them, and they never fell. He wasn't crying, for the move had knocked the tears right out of him.

He laid there, his eyes clenched shut as his head pounded harder and harder. The ref counted to 3, and John was relieved that the goddamn match was finally over.

Drew looked away when he saw and heard John's skull bang against the floor twice. He cringed at the sound it made. He knew John was hurt, and could possibly have a concussion. God, how he wanted ring that fucker Mizanin's neck. There were many illegal things he wanted to do to Mike. But the bastard wasn't worth going jail… but he would go to jail in a heartbeat if it meant keeping John safe.

He knew his feelings for John were balancing on an extremely thin line between good friend and… more than a friend. But a lover was _not _what John needed right now. Drew growled under his breath as he watched the referees help John to the back.

When they were backstage, Drew kept his distance when they brought him into the trainers' office. He watched Mike speak to Alex quietly, laughing and giggling, probably about what Mike had done to John. Drew clenched his fists.

He wanted nothing more than to go over there and wipe that smirk off Mizanin's face. He waited for Mike and Alex to walk away so they wouldn't see the Scotsman go into the trainers' office. Drew walked into the office and saw John lying on the table, just finishing getting his ribs and hips taped. The smaller brunette held an ice pack to his head and wore a painful expression while doing so.

When the trainer was done, Drew stepped toward John. The Scotsman stood over the other brunette, and gently stroked John's dark, silky locks. John opened his eyes and looked up into blue irises.

"H-Hey." John whispered, his head still pounding in his skull.

Dew smiled softly. "Hey. So, what happened out there?" He asked, speaking quietly since he knew John must have a beyond painful headache.

John sighed. "I injured my right hip and left knee, and cracked 3 ribs. They said I don't have a concussion but they said to stay awake for a while just to be sure."

Drew nodded and clenched his jaw. "Did, uh, did Vince call you yet?"

John closed his eyes. "Not yet, but he will."

Drew continued to stroke John's hair. "This can't go on." He whispered.

The LA native opened his eyes. "You promised." He stated.

"I did. I promised I would keep quit. But he almost gave you a _concussion_, John. That's going way too far, and I can't watch you get hurt anymore. I _know _you're not healthy because of Mike. I _know _you're probably 20 pounds underweight because of him and the stress he puts on you. And I _know… _that you've been scarred in every way, shape and form because of that asshole." Drew growled quietly.

John looked away, feeling the tears threatening to spill over. "Y-You have no idea what's like… to live every day of you're life in fear, and than have those fears come true. I _can't _leave him, because if I do… he'll just come back. I've tried to leave before, and you know what he did? He tied me to the bed and had two strangers pay him to do whatever they wanted with me all night long." His tears raced down his cheeks as he spoke.

"So you see?" John continued. "You have no idea. It's easier to just take it, than to fight it and get hurt ten times worse than what I can really take."

Drew sighed and shook his head. "You keep saying that I don't understand. But _you_ have no idea… no idea at all…"

* * *

**Ok, so I got a couple... well I consider them rude, reviews. I appreciate you guys pushing me to update, but when I get spammed with like 5 anonymous reviews, telling me that i should leave an AN if i'm not gonna update, or telling me that _they're _getting frustrated because I haven't updated, i get get a little pissed off. Obviously, that person has no idea that this isn't the only story I'm working on, plus I'm a beta to 2 other authors. So guys, please cut me some slack? I would _never _give up on this story, and just because I may not update for a while, doesn't mean I've given up. So lets all relax (though this story isn't relaxing at all!), i really don't wanna have to disable anonymous reviewing.**

**Ok, now that I got that outta my system, I can move on. I did use some Scottish language, well i couldn't find Scottish so I used Irish gealic, in this chapter. the translation for:**

**"_Go maslach, maith do jerk rud ar bith as. Leomh Conas sé lámh a leagan ar rud éigin mar sin álainn, a pollasal._"**

**translates to:**

****

"That disgusting, good for nothing asshole. How dare he touch something so beautiful."

And, as always, review!


	9. Coda

**So lemme start off by saying thanks for the awesome reviews! This is my first wrestling story and it amazes me that you love this story so much. So lets stop talking bou me and get to what you really wanna read.**

**If I owned WWE or its employees, I would NOT be on fanfiction, now would I? No... I would be feeling up JoMo's ass instead of writing about it.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

John frowned at Drew's statement. "What... what's that supposed to mean?"

The Scotsman sighed and shook his head. "Nothing... forget I said anything."

"But-"

"Please John, " Drew cut him off softly. "Just drop it. I'll tell you another time, okay?"

John sighed but got the hint that the taller brunette didn't want to talk about it. "Okay." He said quietly.

A few moment later the door opened and a backstage employee popped her head in.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see your right away." The woman said before quickly leaving.

John groaned quietly and set the ice pack he was holding aside. He struggled to sit up, his whole body was in pain. Drew quickly wrapped his arm around the smaller brunette and helped him off the table to a standing position. John tried to steady himself but his knee was couldn't take the pressure and gave out from under him. The Scotsman caught him and steadied him before he could fall to the floor.

"You're knee?" Drew asked.

John whimpered and nodded.

"Here, I'll help you. Lean on me." Drew said and carefully wrapped his arm around John's waist, careful not to irritate any injuries.

John leaned heavily onto the Scotsman and wrapped his arm around his neck. He could smell Drew's scent. He smelled of cologne and rain and even a small hint of cigarettes... John found the smell amazing. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. He could _never _think about Drew like that. It would be foolish to think Drew would go for a damaged, ruined, pathetic man like him. And he still had those those small thoughts in his head that Drew is just doing all of this so he could hurt him.

He had once trusted Mike the same way he was starting o trust Drew. But Mike betrayed him in every way possible. He couldn't get too close to Drew, because he couldn't go through this whole experience again.

They made their way down the hallway to Vince's office.

"He's gonna kill me." John muttered tiredly.

"He's not gonna kill you... chew your ass maybe, but he's not gonna kill you." Drew said.

John pursed his lips. "You're right... maybe he'll do something worse like... fire me."

John hated the thought of getting fired. He had no one, wrestling was the only thing he could really love, even if Mike sometimes made it next to impossible to enjoy. Wrestling gave him a relief, but Mike was doing a pretty damn good job of ruining that for him. But the problem with wrestling was that it didn't last.

He could get on a ladder, he could jump off turn-buckles and enjoy that euphoric high the crowd's chants gave him. But that high was short lived, because he knew that when the crowd was gone and the lights went out, he would have to go back to reality... back to Mike. And when he thought of that, it made him want to die.

"John this can not go on... I won't let it..." Drew said as they walked down the hall. John sighed.

"I told you-"

"Yes, you told me that's its easier to just let these things happen to you! But John don't you think it would be easier if you could your life and not feel so...unhappy?" Drew asked.

John didn't answer.

"John... I just want you to think about it."

"Think about what?" John frowned.

"Not feeling pain... and being happy." Drew stated softly.

Happy. It wasn't a word he was used to. Happiness wasn't something he had felt in a very long time. But pain... that was all too familiar, and Drew knew it. Their conversation was cut off when they arrived at the door of Vince's office.

"Well, good luck. Can you walk fine? Drew asked.

John nodded and steadied himself on his own. "Thanks. I think I'll be fine." He said softly, Drew's words still setting in his mind.

Drew nodded and smiled softly before swiftly turning and walking the other way. John took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted a gruff voice.

John opened the door and walked in the office, limping horribly as he went.

"H-Hey Sir. You w-wanted to see me?" He couldn't help the stutter in his voice... it was a habit when he was scared.

"Sit." Vince snapped.

John immediately sat in the chair in front of his boss's desk.

"What the hell was that little stunt out there?" Vince started.

John shrugged, not really knowing what to say and not wanting to rat Mike out, knowing he would be in major trouble if he did. At least 20 minutes of the meeting was spent with Vince yelling at John. When Vince finally got over his tirade, he took a deep breath.

"Why the hell did you do that? If you would have botched that move, you could have ruined that entire match. I would expect this from Hunter or Randy. But you? I never have any problems with you. Was Mike in on this little stunt?" Vince growled.

John swallowed thickly. "N-No sir. It was all me." John was lying, and Vince could smell it.

"I find that hard to believe. I know Mike is a brat and he would pull something like this just to get attention. So I'll ask you again... _Was this Mike's idea?" _Vince repeated.

John bit his lip nervously. This was his boss. He may not have been as afraid of Vince as he was of Mike, but Vince had the power to take away the only thing he's ever really loved; his career.

"W-Well... um... Mike mentioned that he wanted to end our match differently, nothing more. But everything else was my idea, I swear!" John said almost desperately.

He suddenly regretted saying anything. If Vince punished Mike, that meant Mike would punish John.

Vince pursed his lips. "Alright then. Listen, since you're one of the quieter guys on the roster and never give me any problems, I'll go easy on you. I'm docking your paycheck. But if you pull a stunt like that again, I'm taking you off the road without pay, understood?"

John nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

"Good. You may leave." Vince muttered as he continued his paper work.

John held his ribs as he stood and limped out the office. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. He was still afraid that Vince would talk to Mike. If he did, that meant he was in major trouble. He sighed and pushed off the wall and limped down to the hall to the locker room.

Regret was filling his chest with every step. He had a feeling Mike was going to punish him for hinting Mike was in on the stunt. In fact, he almost knew for certain Mike was going to punish him.

He entered the locker room and went over to his locker. He just wanted to take a shower, go back to the hotel and sleep the pain away. He carefully stripped out of his ring gear and undid the wrapping around his ribs and hips, before gently undoing the brace on his knee. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before staggering to the large shower area.

No one else was in showers and for that, John was grateful. There was nothing separating each shower head so if someone walked in, they would see John and his scars. But he was too much in pain and too exhausted to care right now. He turned on the water and let the warm liquid drip down his hurting body. He sighed as the hot water ran down his back, over his petite, bruised hips, down the soft, scathed flesh of his thighs, and over the rest of his smooth, scarred, supple legs.

John closed his eyes. He was so tired that he could have fell asleep right then and there. But his content was brutally interrupted when he heard a voice.

"John... Johnny... _Jonathan. _I know what you did. Why are you such a bad boy Jonathan?" He heard Mike's voice growl.

John jumped and turned to face Mike. The pissed off blond had a dark look in his eyes that made John cower away under the stare. There was a tense silence between the two superstars that no knife could have cut. The silence was broken when Mike lunged at him, throwing the injured man on the acrylic floor of the large shower.

He groaned as the pain he was already feeling intensified. He looked up to see Mike glaring down at him. The furious man kneeled down and grabbed John by the hair, forcing the fallen brunette to look up at him

"You little bitch! Why the fuck would you tell Vince the whole thing was my idea?" Mike growled, slapping John across the face.

"I-I d-didn't say anything, I swear!" John whimpered.

"Don't fucking lie to me you little whore! What did you say to him?" Mike snarled.

"I-I said t-that you _suggested _a d-different ending b-but I said that e-everything else was m-my idea." John mentally cursed himself for stuttering but again, he couldn't help it.

"You should've just kept that cock-sucking mouth of yours shut in the first place. Alex! Get in here!" Mike shouted.

Alex walked into the showering area, wearing smirk mimicking Mike's. He had a dark glint in his eye that John didn't like. Mike looked from Alex back to John.

"You pathetic slut, guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson the hard way." Mike said, a sadistic smile dancing on his lips.

John's eyes widened as he look between Mike and Alex.

"Please no! Not again, please! I promise I'll be good just please..." John cried as he realized what was about to happen.

"Too late for apologies Johnny. Why do you make me do this? Why do you bring this on yourself? Now... be a good boy and keep quiet." Mike said as he forced John onto his stomach.

John wanted to fight, wanted to struggle. But his body was too worn, too exhausted and to much in pain, that he just couldn't do anything except lay there as he heard Mike and Alex unzip their pants. He cried out when he felt Alex straddle his injured hips. John clenched his eyes shut and groaned as the pain spread through his whole side.

"Please Mike, don't do this..." John whimpered, tears racing down his cheeks as Mike spread his legs and settled in between them.

"You bring this on yourself, John." Mike said, almost mocking John.

John let out a silent sob when Alex slapped his ass.

"You little whore, I didn't get you last time... but you're gonna get twice as hard this time..." Alex sneered.

John just shook his head and let it fall against the shower fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Don't forget John..." Mike whispered. "You. Are. Mine!"

And with that, Mike forced his cock deep into John without warning. The tortured brunette muffled his scream by biting down on his knuckle. He was used to Mike abusing him like this, but there was a reason that Alex was here and straddling him as well... the pain was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Who do you belong to?" Mike growled.

"Y-Yours... I'm y-yours!" John sobbed, wishing the torture was over, but it hadn't even begun yet.

Then, again without warning, Alex forced his cock deep inside John's already filled hole. This time, John didn't hold back the his scream as he felt himself tear. He felt as if he was being teared in half. The agony spread out through his entire body, his body trembling at the torment of having his unprepared ass filled beyond its limit.

A hand clamped down on his mouth, muffling his cries. John clenched his eyes shut, his body tensing as his two tormentors thrusted in and out of him. John could feel blood immediately start dripping down his thighs from the rough actions. The thrusts got rougher and rougher. John wished that they would just kill him, right then and there. But no, death was a luxury, a release... he would never feel that release.

Eventually, the pain got so bad John had to fight just to keep conscious. His body hurt and he was so exhausted, physically and mentally. What little fight he had in him was long gone. His screams quieted to almost inaudible groans of pain. John could finally hear the sick moans of pleasure as Alex and Mike both spilled their side inside of him. He didn't even have the energy to shudder in disgust.

He just laid there, feeling violated and defeated. But this was a different kind of defeat. John felt as if he had reached his final breaking point. He felt as if his was the final coda to this agonizing symphony. He was done. His life just seemed to drag on and on through all this pain. He closed his eyes. Right now, John wished for death. He prayed it would take him. Prayed it would end all of trepidation.

"Look at me." Mike whispered softly, as if he cared for the damaged brunette. But after three years, John knew Mike was the most insincere person on the face of the Earth.

John hadn't moved from his position on his stomach on the shower floor. Partly out of fear and mostly out of pain. John obeyed the command.

Mike smiled cruelly as he saw the broken look in those green eyes he hated so much. John was _his__ property_. And he would never, _ever _let him forget that.

* * *

**Cruel ending, I know. But next chapter will be a turning point, I promise ;)**

**So if you wanna read said turning point, REVIEW!**


	10. Breaking Point

**Sorry for takin so long, guys. I've just been verrryyy tired lately, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I dunno if its good or not, lol thats up to you.**

**Excuse any mistakes, I was in a rush. :(**

**I don't have the sanity to own these guys if i wanted to anyway, hehe.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

Cody hummed to himself as he skipped down the hall to the locker room, searching for John. He wanted to talk to him about what had happened in that match. He knew John, and he knew those hits were real. He maybe a little dense sometimes, but he was definitely no idiot when it came to his best friend.

He walked into the locker room. It was vacant, most of the superstar's had left already.

"John?" Cody called out. No answer.

"Jojo? You here, hon?" He tried again.

Still no answer. Cody frowned at the silence. He had already searched the entire arena for John. He had to be here. Cody walked across the locker room and around the corner to the showering area. He peeked his head in and gasped. He slowly made his way into the showers.

John was laid down on his side, completely naked, the only thing covering his modesty was his thigh. The water around him was stained scarlet, and Cody could see the drying blood on John's thighs. He felt his eyes prick with tears at the sight of his best friend in his condition.

"Johnny?" Cody called out softly.

John's eyes snapped opened and widened when he saw Cody. Instinctively, John crawled back into the corner of the shower and and half curled in on himself.

"Please no more...please." John whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest.

Cody's heart broke. He knew what had happened to his best friend. He stepped forward, but John just pressed into the corner even more.

"Go away... please no more, please..." John cried, trying to press even more impossibly closer to the corner.

"I-It's okay John..." Cody whispered. He really didn't know what to say.

But he knew what he had to do. Cody quickly left the showers and dashed out of the locker room. He ran down the hall, people staring at him and wondering why the hell he was running. He spotted Drew in catering, talking with Sheamus. He quickly ran to the Scotsman panting as he stopped short in front of the taller man.

"Drew, you have to come see this!" Cody gasped out frantically.

Drew turned to Cody, who was speaking way to fast for him to understand.

"Cody, breath, then speak!" Drew tried to calm the smaller brunette.

Cody took a deep breath. "Drew, something's happened... it's John."

Drew's face went pale. He felt like the world had momentarily stopped on its axis.

"Show me."

Cody pulled Drew along and the two ran back to the locker room. They made their way back to the showers where John was. Drew walked into the shower, and what he saw made him pissed, heartbroken and scared all at the same time.

"John?" Drew called out softly.

John looked up, but his fearful posture never wavered. It was almost as if in John's current state of mind, human contact equaled pain.

"Stay away... please no more...no more..." John whimpered so softly Drew almost missed it.

The Scotsman turned to Cody. "Why don't you go stand outside and make sure no one comes in here, alright?" He whispered.

Cody nodded. He gave one last look at his best friend before leaving the showers to stand and guard the locker room. Though he doubted how much he would be able to actually keep people out.

Drew sighed and got down on his hands and knees to John's level, not caring if he was getting a little wet.

"John, love?" He tried again.

John's muscles un-tensed, if only a little, at the familiar term 'love'. It reminded him that Drew was the nice one... the who hadn't hurt him, at least not yet. Drew crawled towards John till he was only a few feet away from the injured brunette, which is when John re-tensed.

"John, you're hurt. Let me help you...please." Drew whispered.

John looked up into Drew's eyes. The Scotsman could see all the agony and fear that the older man had endured his entire life, all unleashed in John's eyes. This time, John didn't have time to come up with a lie. And he was too exhausted to yell at Drew to go away. He didn't want the Scotsman to see him like this... but he didn't want him to leave either.

"Y...y-you don't h-h-have to do th-this." John stuttered quietly.

Drew sighed. "You're right. I don't have to. But I _want _to. I _want _to help you. But I can't do that if you don't trust me."

John pulled his legs impossibly closer to him as he felt tears cloud his vision.

"I will _never _hurt you. So please..." Drew inched closer to John "Trust me, and let me help you. You're not in this alone, love." When he was done, he was sitting inches away from John.

That did it. John broke down, harsh sobs racking his body. Without thinking, he pressed himself against Drew, resting his head on his chest as he cried. Drew didn't hesitate as he wrapped John tightly in his arms, pressing the bare body close to his.

For the longest time, John never had a shoulder to cry on. So as Drew held him as he broke down, he clung him as child would a teddy bear. Like the security blanket he never had. Drew rubbed his back as thoughts ran through his head. He knew this was Mike's doing. And he could see John was at his breaking point. He could see that the smaller brunette could not take any more. And he would make sure John would never have to endure this torture ever again. He was through with watching John get hurt.

"John, love?" Drew said softly, looking down at John.

The brunette sniffed and hiccuped slightly, trying to get a grip before looking up at the Scotsman.

"What happened? You can tell me." Drew knew what had happened, but he needed John to admit it himself.

"I-I was t-taking a shower a-and... M-Mike and A-Alex... they both... they did... at the same time..." John stuttered out before a new set of tears started.

Drew rocked John, holding his close.

"Will you trust me?" Drew whispered.

John closed his eyes. Here he was, naked in the corner of a shower, in the arms of a man who he thought just wanted his body or wanted to hurt him. But he wasn't hurting him. If Drew wanted to hurt him, now would have been his golden opportunity... but that's wasn't what was happening. Instead, he was holding him, telling him he'd protect him and asking John for his trust. Drew could see his scars, and could have thrown him on the floor and raped him again... but no.

John sniffed and chewed on his lip. Drew could have taken advantage of him right here, right now. But he didn't. And now... John couldn't help but _want_ trust him. Drew had proven more then once that he wouldn't hurt him. And if he did... well he'd just enjoy this while it lasted.

"I want to... but it's so hard." John whispered so quietly, Drew almost missed it. But he heard, and it warmed his heart immensely.

"I couldn't ask for any more than that... c'mon, I'll take you back to the hotel and get you cleaned up, okay?" Drew said soothingly.

John nodded shakily. Drew stood, gently prying John's hands off of his shirt. He stood, grabbing a towel hanging on the rack before bending down and wrapping the towel around John's waist, covering his modesty.

"Can you stand?" Drew asked.

Between is injured knee, broken ribs and burning ass, for John, standing was the most painful thing to do. John tried to move his legs, but they were so soar from when Mike and Alex had violated him, he couldn't get himself to stand. He cried out in pain when he tried again, and gave up.

Drew kneeled down, and carefully wrapped his arms John and gently lifted him up bridal style. John groaned quietly as the actions jerked his aching joints. Drew cooed to him softly, trying to calm him down. He brought him back to the locker room, carefully setting him down on the bench. Drew could see the blood stains that were already appearing on the towel, and the scars on John's legs. He wanted so badly to ring Mike Mizanin's neck.

John could feel Drew wiping the blood off his thighs. At that moment, John didn't have the energy to care if Drew saw him naked or if he saw his scars. He was just so exhausted.

"John, I'm gonna take you back to my hotel room, so you can rest. You're not going back Mike, understand?" Drew said. This was the last straw. No fucking way in hell was he letting John go back to that sadistic asshole.

John bit his lip, and nodded. Drew was the safe one, and he was starting to believe that maybe Drew really could keep Mike away... keep him safe.

Drew was relieved when John agreed. "Good. You don't mind Cody knowing about this, right? Because he's the one who found you..." Drew asked hesitantly. John thought for a minute before shaking his head. He knew Cody wouldn't say anything to anyone about this, even Ted.

Drew helped John get dressed before checking behind the door to talk to Cody. "Is anybody around?" The Scotsman asked.

Cody shook his head. "Everybody's left. Is... is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

Drew sighed. "Mentally... it'll be a long time till he's okay."

Cody nodded, understanding. "Will it be okay if I go with you guys? I just... I need to know he's okay. He's my best friend, and to see him hurt makes me wanna murder Mike." Cody growled.

Drew smiled softly. "I was going to ask you. I asked John and he's fine with it. Just try not to ask him too many questions, alright?"

Cody nodded, following Drew back into the locker room. He knelt down next to John. "Johnny..." He whispered.

John didn't respond. He was so exhausted, so tired. He was only half conscious. He could hear his best friend's voice, but he had no energy to respond. Drew leaned down, and gently scooped up John in his arms, the smaller brunette's head resting on his shoulder. Cody grabbed John's bag before they all made their way out of the arena and to Drew's car.

"Cody, can you drive? My keys are in my back pocket." Drew said. Cody nodded before reaching for Drew's keys and hopping in the driver's seat, starting the car.

Drew slid John in the back before sliding behind him, his head resting on the Scotsman's lap. John just pressed closer, pulling his knees to his chest. Cody started the car and they drove off, the road flying beneath their tires.

They reached the hotel and Drew and Cody carried John up to Drew's hotel room, going through the back so no one would ask questions or take pictures. John was barely awake. His legs hurt so bad, as well as his ass. He just wanted sleep, he was already drifting off in Drew's arms, pressing closer to the Scotsman's chest.

_Drew... safe... _John thought. Drew really was the safe one.

Drew laid the injured brunette on the bed. He pulled the cover's of John, turning to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"S...Stay..." John slurred.

Drew smile softly. "I'll be back, I'm promise. I'm just gonna grab your things. What was your room number?" He asked.

John knew Mike wouldn't be back yet so he gave Drew the number. "234. Key's in my coat pocket." John whispered, eyes barely open as he pointed to his coat at the end of the bed. Drew nodded and grabbed the key card before going over to Cody who was sitting on the couch.

"Cody, can you watch him, make sure he's okay while I go get his things?" The Scot asked. Cody nodded and went to sit next to John on the bed while Drew left the room.

Drew hoped Mike was in his room, because he wanted to bash that bastards face in. He knew the next time he saw Mizanin, he would rip his fucking balls off. He sighed as he founf Mike's room, sliding he card through and entering. He searched the room and gathered all of John's luggage. Even if John refused to stay with Drew, the Scot still would have kept John far, far away from Mike.

Drew looked under the bed, making sure he had gotten all of John's things. He frowned as he saw a bag, that had neither John's nor Mike's name on it. He grabbed it and opened it, making sure it didn't belong to John. He frowned as the bag was filled with DVD's, hand cuffs, rope and other things.

The Scot grabbed one of the DVD's, noticing how every DVD had a date on it with a title. One date caught his eyes.

_First Time...  
November 16, 2007_

Drew had read that date somewhere. He was pretty sure it was the date that John and Mike had won the tag team championship. He looked at the rest of the DVD's. All of them had names that got more strange and sickening.Drew knew what was on the videos... who was on the videos. He didn't need t watch them to know that Mike loved to put John in front of a camera.

He sighed put the bag back under the bed, making it look like it had never been touched. He grabbed John's bags and left the room.

John whimpered in his sleep, before waking up from his nightmare. He sighed and looked up, seeing Cody sitting next to him, flipping through a magazine.

"Where's... where's Drew?" John whispered, his voice cracking.

Cody dropped his magazine, looking at John.

"John, you're awake! Drew went to go get you're luggage, remember? You gave him your key card..." Cody trailed off.

John nodded, remembering. "Right... So, you know?" John asked looking down.

Cody nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah... I always sorta suspected Mike treated you bad but... I never thought it was this bad." Cody said, playing with a strand of John's hair.

John sighed. "Oh Cod-fish... I-I'm sorry I never told you... you're my best friend, but I was so scared-"

"Hey." Cody cut him off gently. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I can't imagine Ted doing anything as horrible to me as Mike's done to you. Don't apologize." Cody said softly.

John smiled shakily up at the younger man. "Did you tell Ted?" He asked nervously.

Cody shook his head. "Don't worry. I told him I'm staying with you tonight, he doesn't mind. I figure two people knowing about this is more than enough for you to handle."

John nodded. "God, I can't believe Drew's doing this." John murmured.

"I told you, he cares for you. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him something bad happened to you. I thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest and murder Mike, all at the same time." Cody said.

John shook his head. "I think you're exxagerating, Codes." He said.

Cody pursed his lips. "Then ask him, I'm sure he;ll tell you." He said, looking at the door.

John looked at the door to Drew walking in, setting all his luggage down. He looked back at Cody nervously.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee." Cody said before exiting the room.

Drew sighed before moving towards John, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. John sat up, wrapping his ams around himself and staring down at the comforter.

"So... how do you feel?" Drew asked softly.

John sighed and shrugged. "Confused... scared." He whispered.

Drew nodded. "I know. That's why I won't let you go back to Mike. He's _killing_ you John, and you know it." Drew said.

"I do know that..." John said quietly. "And I won't... I can't fight you. But... he always comes back, Drew. He won't give up!" John said, his heart racing at the thought of Mike would do to him if he found out where he was... or what he could do to Drew. That worried him more than anything.

"I know that, John. But you said you'd try to trust me. And I wanna teach you that when someone touches you," Drew said, reaching up and gently stroking John's cheek, who flinched before relaxing. "it's not always to hurt you."

"Well, it's been that way all my life. You know, I _wish _I could be normal. I wish I didn't have to throw matches and risk my job. I wish I could be around strange men and not be afraid. I wish I could take showers with the rest of the locker room without trying to hide my scars. And I _wish _that I could... love somebody... and not be afraid that they're gonna betray me." John confessed, tears clouding his vision.

Drew moved closer, and wrapped his arms around John. "Doesn't look like you're too afraid of me. Weeks ago, you barely knew me. And now you're here." He said, gesturing to the way John laid in his arms.

John sniffed and smiled sadly. "Well... no one's ever really tried as hard as you have. No one's ever really... tried to gain my trust."

Drew nodded. "Well... I'm gonna make sure you know what it's like to be happy... To not feel fear. You're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked.

John thought for a minute. Whenever he was with Drew, he felt poler opposite of fear. "No." John said firmly.

Drew smiled. "Good. Then we're getting somewhere." He whispered. "Why don't you go to sleep, I have something to take car of." He said, untangeling himself form John's arms.

John frowned. "Where're you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it'll only take maybe 25 minutes. Now rest, you need it." He said, smiling slightly.

John sighed at the loss of the Scotsman's warmth, but did as he suggested and settling back into the bed. Drew said he would be back, and he believed him.

Drew left the room, walking down the hallway. He wasn't going to wait anymore, he was going find Mike Mizanin, and he was going murder him for he did to John. And if he got in trouble for it... well John was completely worth it.

* * *

**So I bet you have an idea about what's gonna happen next. Hopefully it won't take as long to update as it did this chapter. Anyway, Review please, they make me happy XD.**


	11. The Angel He Found In the Shower

**I IS BACK! Sorry I took a really long, unsuspected hiatus. I've just been so caught up in RPin lately. Plus, I've been having writer's block in fanfiction, so I turned to RPing to help cure that. ANd cure it did. This chapter isn't the best, but it's something. And I couldn't let you guys go with nothing any longer. Now, I know it's short. And short chap's are a no no for us. But it's the best I could come up right now. I promise, the next will be better. There's only a few more chapter's left on this fic and I promise, I will make them amazing and long and a joy for you peeps to read. **

**I won nada... though I wish I did.**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Drew looked all through the hotel for Mike. That asshole was dead. No, not dead. Drew would torture him for what he's done to John, mentally, emotionally and physically. But before Drew went off into a tirade and gave Mike what he deserved, he wanted to know something.

What had John done to deserve this?

As far as Drew's seen, John couldn't hurt a fly. The locker room seemed to love him, and he never had any problems with anybody. Drew didn't see the point in treating John so horribly. But he wasn't in Mike's head, and the bastard could just want to see John in pain... break his spirit.

Because John's spirit... the light in his eyes, was gone. He was broken. But Drew would do his damnedest to fix him, and make him happy again. But at the moment, he just wanted to murder Mizanin.

Drew searched the entire hotel, before finally spotting the bastard. He growled and grabbed him, wrapping his hand around Mike's neck and squeezing s he pinned him to the wall.

"Who in the _hell _do you think ye' are?" Drew snarled, towering over Mike as he choked him. The abusive asshole deserved to die...

"W..What?" Mike gasped out, fighting for air.

Drew scoffed. "John! What the fuck is wrong with you? What makes it okay to hurt 'im and use 'im like y'did?" He growled, his accent thickening.

He didn't let Mike answer. "You know what? There is no excuse. You deserve to rot in hell for what you did! You think it's okay? Okay to treat someone like that? Okay to torture and abuse 'im for no good reason? I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, and I really don't want to know. But I do know that you deserve to die for what you've put him through..." Drew snarled quietly.

"T-That bitch... d-deserved e..e-everything... h-he got... and m-more..." Mike coughed out.

Drew snarled and threw Mike to the ground. "Pathetic." Drew spat and kicked him in the ribs. "You feel strong now? How does it feel, Miz? How does it feel..." He growled, kicking him right in the skull, his intent clear.

He picked up Mike by the hair, smashing his nose against the wall. "Doesn't feel to good to be the one bleeding, now does it?" He snapped.

"I ought to kill you..." He spat, pressing his knee into Mike's broken ribs, making him cry out. Mike needed to know the pain John wen through all those years. He needed to understand it. And Drew would make sure he understood.

But Drew owuldn't kill him. No, the scumbag wasn't worht jail, wasn't worth being away from John. Drew was the only one he trusted. If Drew disappeared, John would fall apart and might fall into the trap of another bastard aiming to use and abuse him.

"But I won't. Your not worth it. Not worth shit." He spat, backhanding Mike across the face.

Mike growled. "That bitch deserved it all... all of it..." he spat.

Drew snarled punched hm again and again. He couldn't stop. There was just so much rage, and the need to protect John was something he had never felt before. When he stopped. he realized Mike was unconscious. "Rot in hell..." he said lowly before getting up.

He wiped the blood off his knuckles with a towel on an abandoned maid cart. He still couldn't understand why people did these things. Treated other humans the way they did. And for no good reason. John... he was not innocent. Not innocent as in, he's seen the worst. He's seen the horrors of the world. He's been hit, raped, sold and used. And Drew knew it probably happened all in the same week.

Innocent meant you had not seen the horrors this life could give you. But John has seen. Experienced it all, unfortunately. Drew sighed and returned tot he room to see John.

John looked up upon hearing Drew's arrival. "Hey." He said quietly.

Drew smiled softly and sat next to him. "Hey. How do you feel?" He asked, slowly wrapping an arm around John, how leaned into him slightly.

"I've been better. Where'd you go?" He asked.

Drew shrugged. "Took care of somethings."

"What things- Why's there blood on your shirt?" He asked, pointing to the spots on blood on the color of Drew's shirt.

Drew sighed. "It's nothing, really. I promise. You just focus on getting better, yeah?" He said softly.

John nodded, chewing his lip. "Alright... wait, did you talk to Mike?" He asked.

Drew pursed his lips. "Let's just say... Mike won't be bothering you anymore." He replied quietly.

He knew Mike was far too scared to go near John now. And if he or Alex dared mess with John again... Drew would not hesitate to permanently injure them and make them suffer. John had enough pain to last him five lifetimes. The brunette didn't need anymore, that was for sure. John should just focus on healing and getting his mind straight. He deserved a normal life, a chance at happiness.. and love.

Drew wanted John to be able to trust someone with a fear. He wanted the smaller man to be able to live anf enjoy life. Be free of the chains Mike had emotionally and literally trapped John in. And John wanted that to. John wanted it all. He wanted a life. Friends and a lover. A caring lover. One that would help him through it all. Little did he know that lover was the one holding him at that moment.

Drew chewed his lip as he thought. He had feeling for this man. Intense feelings. but he would hold them back until he was ready. He looked at John. Only time would tell what was in the future for the broken angel he found in the shower.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it was short. But I'm still planning out the direction of this story for it's last few chapters. Two chaps left, three at the most. Probably three. Don't worry guys, I promise if I'm taking a long break again that I'll warn you:)**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Pleaseee? Hehe, my Johnny muse loves you guys and is depending on your critiques and whatnot to... well yeah, you get the point. Just Review!**


	12. You Should Know Better By Now

**I know, it's been a while, lol. But 1) Ive been at summer camp for 4 weeks. And 2) Ive jus been busy XD But i guess its good I was away. Because I really got to know my muse a little a better. I've finally found that certain way to write him, ya know? Thatw ay that just WORKS. It doesn't show in this story but after this, I wanna start a new story. I kind of have a whole new respect for my muse. I've reached Muse-Nirvana i guess you could say XD. Anyway, this chappy is short but it's the second to last. Next chapter will be the wrap. Honestly, Im looking forward t moving on to a new story and new ideas, and I hope you guys will still give me your lovely reviews while i do so 333**

**I'm not Vince- Hunter. Hunter owns these bastards now, not me. And not Vince. O.o LOL**

**Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

John was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. It had been a few weeks since Drew pulled him away from Mike. Physically, he was healed. Mentally... well he had a long road to go. But John was determined. He was tired of the tears and the nightmares. The pain. He was just.. done.

He ran a hand through his hair. He smiled softly. It felt like silk, as Drew told him time and time again. He'd developed some sort of feelings for Drew. They scared him, to honest. It was no secret that John loved too easily and that's what got him in his situation in the first place.

But again, John wanted to be normal. He wanted his old self back. the one who wasn't afraid of anything except spiders. The one who's smile lit up the room. john wanted to be that man again. And he would. With Drew's help. He'd be hat man again.

One thing had been weighing heavily on his mind lately. He remembered a while ago, when Drew had tended to hm backstage. John remembered his words...

_"You keep saying that I don't understand. But you have no idea… no idea at all…"_

The statement had been replying itself in John's head. He wanted to know what the Scotsman meant. And he'd find out. He exit dthe bathroom and found Drew on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. He went out, leaning against the rail as he looked up at Drew.

"Tell me." John said softly.

Drew raised a brow as he looked down at John. "Tell you what?"

"You know what. Weeks ago, you said you knew how I feel. Explain it to me." He said, folding his arms patiently.

The Scotsman let out a breath along with smoke. "Very well. You should know, what drove me to help you in the first place." He sighed.

"A while agol, back n Scotland, I had a lover. He was a personally trainer. Big fella, helped me with my wrestling. Well.. i feel in love. ANd I fell hard." He said before taking another drag, the memories replying themselves behind his iced blue eyes.

"His name was Dave. Now Dave... he ahd a drinking problem. When he drank, he got violent. Violent with me. I remember one night he came home completely wasted. He was pissed. ANd he took it out on me." Drew said quietly, glancing over at John.

"He'd never apologize the morning after. In fact, he'd just tell me it was my fault. He made my life hell until I finally grew a pair and got myself out. I never saw him again. And when I finally got myself together again, I promised myself that if I could help it, I would never let anyone go through the hell I did." He finished.

Drew reached out, stroking John's jaw. "So you see John... I was simply keeping my promise to myself. But... it turned into more. It wasn't about a promise. It was about protecting... a gorgeous, beautiful angel from experiencing an unneeded hell." He said as John got closer."

John looked down. "I see..." He whispered. Now everything made sense. It was clear to John now, why Drew did all the things he did. Not out of pity or sympathy. It was out of understanding... and maybe something else John didn't know.

"Your just... so strong. I'd never imagine someone... treating you like that." John said quietly.

Drew chuckled softly. "John... everyone in this world, will fall at some point in their life at least once. My mother always said that only broken angels shed tears. Whether she was right... I'm not really sure now. But I do know that when I look at you, I don't see some broken angel anymore. I see the most beautiful, strong man I've ever laid my eyes on." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to John's.

John was shocked at first. But eventually, he couldn't help but kiss back, hs green eyes falling closed. It felt amazing. He wrapped his arms around Drew's neck, pressing closer as he kissed him. Drew's arms snake themselves around John's lithe waist.

When they pulled away, John let out a breath. "Damn..." He panted slightly, his eyes opening and looking up at Drew, who smile softly.

"My words exactly." He said, running his hand through John's soft hair. "We have a flight soon. We should get going." He said, unwillingly letting John go. John simply nodded.

They didn't need to speak about the kiss. There was already and unspoken bond between them. And they both knew what that kiss meant.

When they finished packing, John went downstairs to the lobby first to check them out. On the way, he bumped into someone. He caught his balance and saw Mike, who wore a smirk.

"Johnny..." Mike breathed, reaching out and running a finger down John's cheek.

John, surprisingly, hissed and slapped Mike's hand away. "Don't touch me!" He snapped.

Mike sneered. "Don't talk to me like that! You'll always be my little slut. The little bitch who screamed so prettily. God I miss the fear in those big green eyes of yours..." He smirked.

John shook his head. "No. I'm not your bitch. I'm not your slut. I'm not yours period. You destroyed me. You used me. You almost killed me. ANd granted I won't ever forget what you did. But I'm not afraid of you anymore. Your just a pathetic piece of shit who thrives on the pain of those weaker than him. So go fuck yourself. You mean absolutely nothing to me." He growled and pushed Mike out of the way, heading towards the lobby.

Mike glared after him. John never before had the balls to say shit like that to him. He almost went after him. But he knew better. Mike should know better by now. And he did. So he simply watched the long haired brunette walk off, against the rage that boiled in his stomach. Because he knew what would happen to him, if he caused that pretty little brunette anymore tears.

* * *

**Interesting ending for this chapter. Not sure how I feel about it. But I think its time for Johnny to get... stronger. Independent. Ive kind of distinguished John between a broken angel and a man. And dammit he's a gorgeous man lol. As Drew stated. So, I hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	13. Taught & Learned

**Oh c'mon, did you honestly think I would disappear forever? I may take very ling hiatus's, but I do not disappear. I can't. I love you guys too much. XD I was sooo into this chapter, specifically the end. It may not be long, but I really tried when it came to the quality, and what was in it.**

**So read, and enjoy my loves!**

* * *

It was probably a year later, but John never really liked to keep track of time. He left that to Drew. As he tip toed through their condo, trying to keep quiet as he made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. He had no clue how he got here. Where he was. Sometime ago, he was with an insane masochist as a lover.

And now he was in his shard condo with his Scottish lover, making his breakfast wearing nothing but his button up t-shirt that John had pretty much ripped off he bigger man last night. A few bottons where undone in the front, and it came down to his mid thigh, leaving no room for imagination of what was underneath.

He fussed with the coffee maker for a bit, trying to figure out the damn thing. He never was much of a wiz in the kitchen, but he was determined to try for Drew. When he started the coffee, he squealed, jumped up and down and clapped his hands in a little happy dance, a dance only someone with John's little petite frame and overwhelmingly bright smile could pull off.

John squeaked and jumped a foot in the air when arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned around and glared up at his lover, slapping his arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" He hissed at the Scotsman, who simply laughed at John's kitten fury.

"Of course, love." He said and leaned down, kissing John deeply. He caressed the small of John's back with a careful, and protective touch. A touch John had become very fond of in all areas of his body.

John pulled away to breath, a sweet smile on his lips. "Thank you." He whispered, his green eyes having a sparkle in them.

Drew nuzzled John's neck. "For what?"

"You know what." John chuckled, playing with Drew's hair.

"Maybe. But there's no need to thank me. I pulled you away from the ass. Your the one who had the strength to stay away." He hummed against his neck, his hands traveling down John's gorgeous body.

"But I have to ask, why do you think he did it?" Drew murmured, his curiosity taking over.

John sighed, putting his forehead to Drew's shoulder. "Probably because of his father. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Let's leave it at that." He said quietly and kissed Drew's cheek.

"Okay, love." Drew whispered, stroking John's neck.

John didn't answer, and simply closed his eyes, enjoying the light touches. He sucked in a breath, arching his back a little as Drew caressed his scarred thigh. Somehow, Drew had managed to change a painful reminder into a sexual hot spot.

"Careful what you start..." John breathed, lightly yanking on his lover's dark locks.

"I always start what I finish." The Scot smirked.

Drew trailed a hand up John's warm, smooth, soft thigh under the shirt. John felt himself react to Drew, feeling his lover's hand stroke between his legs. He moaned a softly.

"Here? The kitchen?" John chuckled a little. "And I thought I was the sex kitten..." He purred, kissing all over Drew's neck. The Scotsman simply smiled and lifted John up onto the counter.

"I'm a panther. But yes. Your mine. I'm yours. I have the right to take you anywhere at anytime so long as your willing." He grinned and squeezed John's thigh, who squeaked in response.

"Well, quit stalling. Get it in." John smirked, giving his lover a sultry look.

Drew leaned in and kissed John deeply, his tongue playing with his smaller lover's, enjoying the sweet taste of him. John ran his tongue over Drew's lip, lightly biting and pulling the bottom lip as he wrapped his legs around Drew's hips, pulling him closer. He shivered, feeling their shafts pressing together. Drew had been the first real lover John had, and he would certainly be the last.

"C'mon..." John moaned, taking Drew's member out of his boxers, in his hand and began to slowly pump it.

Drew groaned, biting his lip and burying his face in John's neck. The smaller brunette guided Drew into his tight, warm heat. John moaned a little louder, Drew pushing in all the way past his entrance. He wrapped his arms around Drew's neck, shivering at the feel of his lover's hot breath on his neck. John tried to push away the pain, and focus on the pleasure. He hissed a bit, but the pain eventually faded the more Drew thrusted, going deeper, the thrusts intense and set at the perfect pace. John panted softly, Drew's name falling on his lips over and over.

Drew moved his hips, thrusting at the same, intense pace. His arms were wrapped around the small of John's back, holding him close as he rested his head in the crook of his smaller lover's neck. He let out low groans, enjoying the feeling of John's tight heat wrapped around him, occasionally tightening and untightening, like the muscles on John's toned stomach. He felt John's body arch into his. He could hear his breath hitch whenever Drew found that sweet spot.

Drew pressed his lips to the warm flesh of John's neck, feeling him move against him and with him with every thrust. He could feel John's legs quiver and tense around his hips, the supple limps locked around him as to keep Drew close as he made love to him. Drew tightened his own hold on John as he thrusted deeper, never wanting to let go as he hit his sweet spot over and over.

John was getting close, without even being touched. Drew also knew his lover was getting there, from the way he started to quiver and tremble, like he always did when he was about to let it go. How his panting became more profuse, and the smaller man started to grind against Drew, his palms sweaty, his eyes clouded, clinging to his lover tightly.

"Johnny..." Drew moaned, their chests pressed tight together they were so close. THe Scotsman felt his own climax start climb. He closed his eyes, feeling John grind harder against him, his lover's member rub against his stomach with every thrust.

"Drew, keep going... I'm so close... so close..." John whimpered, tightening his arms and legs around Drew, if that were possible.

Drew slammed into John's sweet spot, not being able to hold back any longer. He let go, long and hard inside his gorgeous lover. He lightly raked his nails over John's back as he filled his lover, letting out low groans of John's name.

John gasped, Drew's release pushing his own over the edge. "O-Oh..." He moaned, arching his back, panting and moaning at the same time as he started to let go. He came for while, spurting all over Drew's tan stomach, and the shirt John was wearing that belonged to his lover. His body quivered and spasmed for a bit, before his finally started to relax into Drew.

Drew slowly pulled out, John's legs falling off his hips, but his arms still wrapped around his neck. John was still on the counter, but he didn't care. He rested his head against Drew's, kissing the bigger man's hair. Drew had his head on John's shoulder, catching his breath just like his lover.

"I love you." John breathed, closing his vibrant green eyes, satisfaction taking over his body in a wonderful feeling.

"I love you." Drew whispered back, dropping the "too" because if he said that word at the end, it felt like a response.

When he told John he loved him, it was because he really was in love with him. Not once did he simply say the words as a response. And John did the same. Something he learned from the Scotsman.

He learned a lot from him. John learned how to be happy, as cheesy at it sounded. He learned that most of the time, secrets where hidden insecurities. He learned that love wasn't all that scary. It could be peaceful. He learned how to look at the world through a glass bottomed boat. And how to put the "star" in starting over and over. John learned that he would never totally figure it all out. That no matter how hard he tried, he would never understand the world. It was too big.

All these things were kept in John's heart shaped box. And he'd never let them go. He'd never let Drew go. Because he learned too much, and not enough. And yes, maybe on a scale of One to Over-trusting, it wasn't a secret John was pretty goddamn naive.

But despite that, he would keep going, he would keep trying. And he would keep loving. He wouldn't give up, or shed an unneeded tear again. Because one of the most memorable things John learned form his lover, is that only broken angels shed tears. John Hennigan, was certainly no broken angel. Not now, not ever again.

* * *

**Aw. It's over. u_u Well, I thought it was a pretty good damn story. IM SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! *sniffle* But this was probably my favorite chapter of all of them, even if it is the end. The last paragraph was pretty cheesy, but YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT! Hehe. Review please! Constructive criticism helps always, and I need it.**

**Well, I may have a new story coming out. _ Hopefully it'll come out better than this one, though I did enjoy this one. So, keep an eye on me. You never know when I might surprise you. ;)**


End file.
